True Intentions
by Chanel101
Summary: Serena Thompson is Sara Calaway's little cousin. What happens when Serena is invited to a retreat and gets trapped with her cousin's seductive husband Mark Calaway? Will she be able to fight of her feelings or will he win in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: **I hope you like this new story! Again it's kind of like Seduction but a little different this time. I do not own any WWE characters in this story just my imagination!

**Introduction**

Angry thoughts boiled in my mind as I sat in the backseat of my mother's car. A terrible snowstorm was raging as our little car climbed the mountain trail.

Hi…my name is Serena Thompson and this is the crazy tail of how my older cousin's man went from being my enemy…to something I never thought he would become.

This tale began the morning my mother got a call from my cousin, Sara. For some strange reason, she thought it would be a cool idea to plan a little family get together. You see, Sara and I have never gotten along, especially after she married Mark Calaway, who happens to be WWF's Undertaker. I got along with him at first until he and Sara kicked me out of their house last summer. Apparently…Mark seemed to think that I wanted him…it was true. I was an eighteen year old girl who was single and looking to mingle. Why not practice on a guy like Mark?

The man has body karate going on and I couldn't help but flirt with him. Sure he fought off my advances, trying to convince me that he really loved my cousin, but I know it's bulshit. The man was up every night, watching porn instead of screwing her. On top of that, they argued very often, especially when my cousin would leave the house for hours on end and come back with a fucked up excuse. Whatever.

Anyways, one day I was sitting on the side of the pool minding my own business when Mark came outside. First of all, he was only wearing swimming trunks…so of course I couldn't keep my comments to myself. I eyeballed him from the time he stepped out of the house until the time he walked past me and asked, "What's up."

"Nothing much…just your good looks." Was my response. Anyways he told my cousin about it and she immediately sent me home. I don't care though. As I said, I don't like the bitch anyways. She was always stuck up and always had everything handed to her on a silver platter. As for me, I had to work to get everything I wanted, including good grades. From what I know, that whore sucked most of her teachers off just to get an A.

"Mom why do we have to go up here? It's freaking cold!" I yelled.

Sara and Mark planned this family get together at some ski resort Mark owned. I didn't know how to ski at all so…why would they plan this…

My mom laughed, "Because your cousin wanted to see us. She hasn't got a chance to talk to you since your little incident with Mark."

I rolled my eyes, "I already told you…I didn't mean anything by the comment."

"Yeah but you still said it Serena." She said. "Besides you needed to get out of the house. I know things have been tough since your father went to the army."

I sighed, thinking about my father. He had just left a month ago to head to Iraq. I wasn't excited about it at all since my father was like my best friend in the whole world. It really sucked not having him around.

"Mom…I don't like Sara and she doesn't like me." I snapped. "Don't be surprised when arguments break out every five minutes."

She shook her head, "Everything will be fine as long as you keep your mouth shut."

I gasped, "mom that's not fair. You know I don't always start those fights."

"Yes but you can also be the bigger person about it Serena. Look…if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Got it."

"Got it." I said. "Who's all going to be at this retreat or whatever it is."

She smiled, "Well besides Mark and Sara, Shane will be there, your cousin Steve will be there, and Mickie will be there."

I gasped, "Mickie! Oh my gosh I love her!"

"See, now you'll have someone else to talk to." She said. "Anyways I'm not staying after today."

"Why!" I yelled.

She sighed, "Because they really only wanted you to be there Serena. I'm just stopping in to say hello."

I gritted my teeth, "So that's why you wouldn't let me drive myself up here?"

"Yep. And Sara didn't want you to have a chance to leave so I drove you here myself."

I rolled my eyes and growled, "This is going to be a disaster!"

"No it won't honey. Besides, I think Sara is over what happened with you and Mark. All you have to do is let it go yourself."

I shook my head, "Whatever."

I was quiet for the remainder of the drive, quietly thinking to myself that this was going to be a bad week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of my mom's car with my suitcase. My eyes traveled over the large house I would be confined in over the next week or so. It was a pretty nice place with a huge glass balcony door at the top part of it. Behind those doors of course…I spotted Mark and Sara arguing once again. Damn, I've only been here three seconds and the two of them were already at it.

"It looks like your cousin Steve is here." My mom said as she joined me on the other side of the car. I glanced at the big black pick-up truck that had some sleds in the back.

"Yeah and he brought his kid." I said with a smile. "How old is his son now?"

"Eight," she said. "And he's been asking to see you too."

I smiled thinking about my little cousin. The last time I saw him he was just turning 6. I babysat every time Steve was in town on business which was very often. Unfortunately he got a stable job working with Mark in WWF. I kind of wanted to be a diva there…but then again I didn't want to make Mark paranoid if you know what I mean ladies…

I dropped my gaze from the balcony and made my way up to the porch with my mom. I stayed behind her so I wouldn't have to see everyone first. It had been nearly a year since the last time I saw everyone.

"Lauren! It's so nice to see you!" My older cousin said when my mom stepped through the door.

"Hello Steve, how are you?" she asked him.

He sighed, "Oh I'm here and ready to start this drama-free weekend."

The two of them laughed before hearing Sara screaming at the top of her lungs.

"MARK! I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT!" she yelled.

The two of them shook their heads, "Well…at least I'll try to keep it drama free."

My mom laughed before stepping out of the way. Steve smiled at me and then hugged me, "Damn look at who's getting all grown up."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Steve I haven't grown that much."

He chuckled, "Who are you kidding? Look at you! You're hair is longer and your taller….and you've developed your mother's body…"

I giggled as my mom hit him on the shoulder. "Be quiet Steve. Anyways where is everyone else?"

"Oh Mickie actually changed her mind about coming." He said. "The storm is really bad in her area so she didn't want to risk getting into an accident."

I sighed deeply, "Great…there goes my other female friend."

"Awe don't worry, Austin will keep you busy." He said. "As for Shane, he's around here somewhere."

My mom nodded, "Oh alright then, I really didn't care to see him anyways."

"Aunt Lauren!"

We all looked up at the top of the steps and saw my tall blonde haired cousin, Sara, standing there. She smiled at us before running down the steps and into my mom's arms. I rolled my eyes at her, slightly turning away until she decided to tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey Serena…how are you?" she asked.

I glanced at her and then at the floor, trying to refrain from saying something mean. "Oh I'm fine. How are you?"

She shrugged, "Pretty good…uh, I'm glad you came."

I smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you invited me."

"Good…well let me show you to your room." She said as she grabbed my suitcase and walked up the steps. I glared at my mom before following her up the steps. How dare she bring me to this retreat? I could already tell that memories were surfacing through her mind when she saw me. Damn I hope she doesn't get under my skin, because nothing can stop me from knocking her teeth out right now.

I followed her silently until we reached the first room on the left. She opened the door and walked in, sitting my suitcase on my bed.

"Um you'll have this room to yourself. If you need anything else just let me know." She said.

I nodded and looked around the room loving the design of the house. Every part of it was nature like, and had its own special look that stood out to passing travelers. It was beautiful here…and somewhat relaxing.

"Hey…I wanted to talk to you before Mark does." She said as she walked over to the door and shut it. I sighed and sat down on the bed knowing what was coming next. I didn't want to be bothered with this shit…better yet; I didn't even want to be here.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted last summer. Mark and I have been having a lot of problems lately and…when he told me about the comment you made I wasn't mad at you…I was mad at him."

"But you sent me home." I jumped in. "How is that showing him any anger?"

She sighed, "We argued after you left. He told me he was showing off his body to you on purpose so I would know what it feels like when I do that to him. I hated that feeling so…I sent you home."

I sighed, "Well I apologize for the comment. I mean you are lucky to have a man like Mark."

She smiled, "Thanks…I just wish I felt that way."

"What do you mean?" I said. "Mark seems like a good guy."

"He is to people who don't have to see him every day. I mean he asks so much of me and I can't take it."

I nodded softly wondering what he could be asking of her that has her all bent out of shape. From what I can see, he just wants what any other married man would want…

"Well…I'm glad you talked to me. Hopefully we can become closer after this week." I said.

She smiled, "Yeah I would really like that."

We smiled at each other before she opened the door to leave. We both jumped upon seeing Mark standing on the other side of the door. He was still as tall as I remembered only this time his hair was cut really short and held back with a red bandana. He was wearing a black hoodie with some blue jeans that fit him rather nicely. I fought off my smile as his eyes went from Sara to me.

"Hey there Serena." He said. "How are you?"

"I don't know you tell me Mark." I snapped.

He chuckled and then moved out of the way so Sara could leave the room. Once she was gone he stepped in and shut the door, making me feel some type of way. He stared at me with amusement in his eyes.

"So…how have you been?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Like I said you tell me."

"Awe come on, don't tell me you're still mad at me." He asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Why shouldn't I be, you took what I said completely out of context." I said as I folded my arms.

He scratched his goatee and looked at me curiously, "Did I really? Or were you truly serious about my good looks?"

I rolled my eyes, "Mark...do you have something important to say because if you don't there's the door."

He stared at me for a moment and then sighed, "Alright I'm done messing with you. I wanted to apologize for that misunderstanding. I was just trying to piss Sara off honestly."

I sighed not sure whether or not if I should forgive him. I did want to have a nice weekend so…I gave in. "It's alright."

"Ok good. Now, I do own this place so, let me know if you need something." He said.

I smiled, "Actually I do need something…some hot chocolate."

He chuckled, "You got it."

I watched him leave with a smile on my face. Maybe this wasn't going to be a bad weekend after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Rena! Let's go sledding!" Austin said later on that day. My mom had left an hour ago so I made myself comfortable. I was sitting in the living room chatting it up with my cousin when Austin came into the room. I glanced outside and saw that it was already getting dark which meant it was way colder now.

"Uh how about tomorrow sport?" I asked as he sat on my lap. He was much bigger than I remembered with light blonde hair and blue eyes like his father.

"Awe why not?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Because it's getting dark and much colder out. Do you want to get a frost bite?"

He shook his head, "No…well can we make smores? I like it when you make those."

I glanced at Sara, "Do you have gram crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate candy bars?"

She nodded, "Yeah they're all in the cabinet."

I smiled at Austin, "Ok let's go."

"Yay!" he celebrated before hopping off of me and running into the kitchen. Steve smiled as he watched me head into the kitchen to join his son.

"I can't believe she's growing up so fast." He said. "It's almost as if she went from being a toddler to a full grown woman in the blink of an eye."

"She did," Sara said. "I still remember when we use to play dress up. Unfortunately we aren't that close anymore."

"I meant to ask you, what happened with that?" Steve asked as Mark walked into the room.

"Oh I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with the fact that I was always the popular one and people overlooked her." She said proudly. "I guess she got jealous."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, trying to pretend like I wasn't listening. I grabbed all of the supplies for the smores and sat Austin on the counter so he could help me out.

Shane chuckled, "Sara, you're pretty and all, but I don't think Serena is jealous of you. She has her own beauty so…what's there to be jealous of?"

"It's simple…I've always gotten what I want with no problem. As for her, things are always tough which is why I'm trying to be a better cousin towards her."

I shook my head not believing she was really saying this shit while I was in the next room. This house was pretty big which meant that everyone's voice was bouncing off the walls.

"Oh please Sara." Mark said. "You should do more than try to be a better cousin. How about you try being a better wife while you're at it."

"Excuse me?" she snapped. "Mark you really want to fight right now."

He sighed, "Nope, just voicing my opinion. I need a beer."

I tensed up as I heard his footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I acted like I didn't notice him come in and just kept explaining the steps to Austin.

"Ok now put the marshmallow on top of the chocolate, like this," I said.

Austin smiled and did as I said. "Now smash it?"

I giggled, "No silly, we've got to put all these in the oven for a little bit."

"Oh yeah, and then we get to put the tops on?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yep."

"Can you read me a story tonight? I miss your stories." He asked.

I smiled as I put the smores in the oven, "Of course, go pick out a book now."

"Ok." He said as he hopped down off the counter and left the kitchen.

I sighed and wiped my hands off, completely forgetting that Mark was still there. He was leaning against the counter next to the refrigerator, holding his beer in his hand. He wore a look on his face as if he was lost in thought about something.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I sat the towel down.

He glanced at me and nodded, "yeah…you're just great with kids."

I smiled, "Well, Austin has been my little buddy since he was born so…I'm use to it."

"Hm, maybe you can talk your cousin into having kids." He said in a low voice only I could hear.

I froze for a minute and then whispered back, "She won't give you any kids?"

He shook his head, "Nope. I have no clue why though. Is she infertile?"

"Not that I know of." I said. "Look you need to talk to her about that. I have no interest in getting between you two."

He smirked, "You've got a point."

Without another word I walked out of the kitchen to rejoin the crew who was now drinking wine and playing karaoke. I shook my head as Shane tempted to perform a song by N'Sync. I shook my head as I watched them not believing the craziness. Mark walked in a few moments later and stood next to me. As usual I ignored him but of course he had to make his presence known and brush his arm against mine.

"Why don't you sing next?" he asked. "From what I hear you've got quite the voice."

I shook my head, "Oh no…I think I'll pass."

"Awe come on Serena, let's hear that pretty voice," Steve said before they started a "Serena" chant. Sara didn't seem too amused and I knew exactly why. She had the looks, the brains, and everything else I didn't…except the voice. I had been a little singer for years and everyone loved that about me. Oh well…I guess she'll just have to get over it.

I sighed and made my way over to the middle of the floor. "What am I singing?"

Shane gave it some thought before picking a song called "I Surrender All", by Ruben Studdard. Of course I had each and every one of them blown away with the power of my voice. I had no idea where this gift came from but I was sure glad to have it.

After the song, they all clapped for me while I ran to get the smores out of the oven. Mark followed me in the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Damn girl, you've got skills." He said.

I giggled as I sat the tray on the counter, "Thanks…are you following me?"

He shrugged and took a swig of his beer, "I guess I am…what did you make? It smells good."

"Oh I made smores. Austin loves them so…"

He nodded, "Can you make other things?"

"Like what?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Like ribs…burgers….manly food."

I laughed, "Yeah I can."

"Cool, maybe you should cook breakfast tomorrow. Sara never cooks so, you're more than welcome to if you want." He said.

I sighed, "I'll think about it."

He smiled at me and I dropped my gaze from him. Austin then came back in the kitchen rubbing his eyes and wearing his pajamas. He also had a Peter Pan book in his hand.

"Sleepy already?" I asked.

He nodded and handed me the book. I then finished one of the smores and gave it to him on a paper towel. "Here, go to your room, I'll be there in a few minutes."

He nodded and left the kitchen again. I then turned around and started finishing the rest of the smores.

"Do you want one?" I asked Mark.

"Sure, I like chocolate and gram crackers." He said.

I giggled, "I bet you do."

He smirked at me as I handed him one of the smores. Our fingers brushed together momentarily as I gave it to him, but I shook it off like it didn't happen. As for him, he chuckled and then followed me as I took the rest of the smores to the living room. Being around him was really strange now…I'm sure it was just the beer talking…or was it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

That night after I finished reading Austin the first chapter of Peter Pan, I walked to my room and heard the most awful sound…Sara and Mark arguing again. I tried to ignore it while I cleared off my bed, but something just wouldn't let me do that.

"So what the hell was that all about Mark! I thought you promised not to flirt with her like that anymore!" Sara yelled.

He sighed, "I wasn't flirting with her Sara, I was just trying to get her to loosen up a little bit. Why can't you get that through your head?"

She growled in annoyance, "Whatever Mark, I know what I saw."

"You didn't see shit so shut the hell up…and what are you packing for?"

"Shane invited me to go skiing on the other mountain tomorrow."

Mark chuckled, "Ok, and when were you going to tell me this?"

"Never since you seem to be having so much fun with Serena." She said. "Anyways I thought you and Steve were taking Serena and Austin up to the hills for sledding tomorrow?"

"We are, but you still could have told me…I don't want to see you get hurt or anything. These mountains are dangerous Sara."

She sighed, "I know that Mark, but it was your idea to come here so, I'm going to live it up anyway that I can. Besides, I'm trying to rebuild my relationship with Serena. I miss her."

"You don't act like it. I mean you've said insensitive shit about her all damn day. Including boosting your little theory of her wanting me." He said.

"I didn't say she wanted you…I said you wanted her."

He didn't say anything else before she left the room. I sighed to myself and then laid down, slightly giggling about what I had just heard. Why would Mark want me? First of all, I didn't fit the type of girl he would want. I was a virgin, with light brown hair, blonde streaks, and hazel eyes. Sure I had a nice body, probably better that Sara's but I didn't dress anything like the biker chicks he was into. So you see…he couldn't want me.

That next morning, I got up bright and early and started making breakfast for everyone. I made Canadian bacon, eggs, waffles, and toast for the adults, and for Austin, I made blueberry pancakes. I smiled when the smell of food reached everyone all at once and they all gathered in the kitchen, watching me cook.

"Rena, did you make my favorite?" Austin asked when he walked into the kitchen with his dad.

I smiled and handed him his plate, "I sure did, here you go champ."

"Yes!" he said as he grabbed the plate and fork. I smiled at him before letting everyone else come up for some food. Steve and Shane were first followed by Mark and Sara. I kept my eyes off Mark sensing that he was looking in my direction. Once they got their food, I got some for myself and then went in the living room to join everyone.

"Damn Serena, where did you learn to cook?" Steve asked.

I shrugged, "My dad. He use to give me lessons all the time before he left."

"That's cool." Shane said. "Have you ever considered being a chef?"

I giggled, "No, I like to sing and sometimes design tattoos."

Mark's face lit up, "You design tattoos?"

"Yep, All the ones my dad has I designed, and the one on Sara's back." I said proudly.

Mark blinked at her, "You never told me Serena did stuff like that."

"You're right, because she just told you herself." She snapped before getting up to leave. "Shane I'll be ready in a few."

Shane nodded and then turned to me, "Can you design one for me? I've been thinking about getting one with my sister's name in it."

"Sure I can." I said.

"Me too." Mark said. "I want it to say, Sara can kiss my ass."

We all started laughing as Mark shook his head and finished his food. Man those two didn't work good together…I could only hope that this trip wouldn't separate them forever.

After breakfast, I took Austin upstairs to help him get dressed for sledding. I then got myself dressed in a white sweater, with a red coat and black scarf. I then put on some blue jeans and black snow boots, and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I left some of my bangs down in my face and put a hat on my head.

"All ready?" I asked Austin.

He nodded and together we walked downstairs to find Mark and Steve. They were waiting patiently at the front door, all bundled up and ready to hit the hills.

"You two ready?" Mark asked.

"Yep." I said as I held Austin's hand.

They smiled and we headed out to Steve's truck. It didn't take us too long to reach the hills and I was more than excited to start sledding.

"Why didn't Shane and Sara come with us?" Steve asked.

Mark sighed heavily, "I don't know, that bitch is getting on my nerves anyway."

He laughed, "Well never mind then. You two sure do argue a lot."

"Yeah and it's because she thinks I ask too much of her." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He glanced over his shoulder at me, "I asked her to have kids with me and she completely threw a fit about it. We haven't been the same since."

"Oh…sorry I asked." I said.

"Don't apologize…your cousin is a pain in the ass." He said as Steve parked the car.

I helped Austin out of the truck while the guys pulled out the sleds.

"I'm excited dad!" Austin said as Steve handed me the sled for two people.

"Me too son, just make sure you listen to Serena and Mark ok?"

He nodded and then tugged my hand so we could go find a hill. For hours we all took turns going up and down the hills until Austin got tired.

"Dad can we go back." He said as he yawned.

"We will, but first why don't we go down one more time before we head out?" I said.

He nodded, "Ok."

I sat him between my legs on the sled and pushed off. As we were going down, it began to snow quite a lot and I felt as though the snow under us was moving with us. I thought I had heard Mark yell something before I realized what was happening…an avalanche. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed Austin and gently tossed him from the sled. He landed safely in another area but as for me I kept sledding until the sled went haywire and I was sent rolling further down the hill. I was so sure I was going to die, especially when I finally came to a stop by slamming my head against a tree. Things were very blurry for a minute before I finally dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I was half expecting to be in the hospital or on my way home when I woke up, but instead I woke up to the sight of Mark placing a warm cloth over my forehead. I sighed as a slight pain began to show itself in my head. I went to sit up but Mark gently pushed me back down.

"Lay still, you've suffered a concussion." He said in an oddly calm voice.

I sighed again and glanced around the room, suddenly realizing that we weren't in the same house. The room we were in was small, and had a fireplace burning across from me.

"Austin…where is Austin?" I asked.

Mark smiled a little, "He's safe thanks to you…that was very brave what you did."

I looked up at him, "Thanks, but where are we? Where is Steve and Austin?"

He sighed and got up from the couch, "I told them to head back while I went after you. When I reached you, I went to bring you back up the hill but the avalanche only got worse so I brought you here to this little cabin."

"You…you came after me?" I asked.

He nodded as he turned around and looked at me, "Yes I did. Your cousin would have killed me if I didn't."

I chuckled, "Oh please, she probably would have thanked you if you would have left me there."

"Come on Serena, don't say that." He said. "Your cousin loves you."

I rolled my eyes, "So you think…anyways how far away are we?"

"We're at the bottom of the mountain. I had this place built in case of emergencies. It has a bedroom in the back, and a bathroom connected to it."

"Ok and what do we do about food?" I asked.

He smiled, "I have a small refrigerator in the corner behind you. We should have enough until the storm passes."

"Storm? I thought you said there was an avalanche?" I asked as I forced myself up into a sitting position.

He sighed, "There was, but now there's a real bad storm out there and the snow is rising rapidly."

I folded my arms and began rubbing my sides, "How long will we be saying here?"

He looked at me blankly at first and then cracked a smirk, "Why? Are you scared to be alone with me or something?"

I didn't look back up at him, instead I just looked down at my knees and held myself tighter. "I didn't say that…I asked you a question."

After a slight pause he took a few steps towards me and then sighed, "Three days."

I looked at him in shock, "Three days!"

"Yep. You and me…in here for three whole days." He said with amusement in his eyes.

"Great." I said as I took the cloth off of my head and stood up. "This is just what I needed to make Sara hate me more."

"Serena, sit back down." He said, "You're in no condition to be up right now."

"Yeah but I'm currently in a great position to be accused of something else I didn't do. So if you'll excuse me, I'll find my way up the mountain." I said as I grabbed my coat and went to walk past him. I didn't get too far went I suddenly felt dizzy. My legs gave out on me and I fell into Mark's arms…perfect.

He shook his head and lifted me into his arms before carrying me to the bedroom. When we got there he laid me down on the bed and then backed away, "Like I said, you're in no condition to be up…"

I shook my head and sighed deeply knowing I was trapped with him. Just my luck, Sara already hated me enough and now I was stuck in a little cabin all alone with her man for three days. Then again…I suppose this is a great way to get under her skin. For far too long that wench had made it her business to hurt me in any way that she could…now it was payback time.

"I can't believe this." I said as I turned away from him. "What am I supposed to tell her if she asks?"

He shrugged, "Tell her what you want. At this point I'm about ready to divorce her."

I looked at him blankly, "What? Why?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed how much she doesn't trust me or you for that matter." He said before coming a little closer. "Just for that…maybe we should have a little fun down here."

I glanced at him, "What do you mean?"

I got really nervous when he took a seat on the bed and placed his hand on my thigh. "You know what I mean Serena. Besides, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me."

I shook my head and moved away from him, "You don't know what you're talking about Mark."

"Oh but I think I do Serena." He said as he crawled across the bed. I kept moving away until I reached the other side. "You've wanted me to cheat on Sara with you since last year haven't you?"

"No! My gosh are you crazy?" I asked as I got up and backed into the wall.

He smirked and crawled off the bed, before approaching me slowly. "I'm crazy alright…crazy about you little one."

I pressed myself against the wall as he finally stood in front of me. His eyes stayed glued to mine as he lifted his hand and moved some hair from in front of my face.

"Don't touch me." I said.

He chuckled, "Why not? No one is here to watch us…and I know how deeply you want revenge for how badly Sara has treated you."

"Her knowing that I was trapped in here alone with you is revenge enough Mark! Besides…I don't sleep with men for revenge and I don't hate Sara enough to-"

I was beyond shocked when he cut me off…by pressing his lips to mine. I started fighting him at first, wildly hitting his shoulders but his fingers interlocked with mine and he pressed my hands into the wall. His tongue traveled across my bottom lip making me melt into the kiss. I opened my mouth letting his tongue explore and overpower the inside of my mouth. I felt so weak against him but it wasn't the type of weak where I couldn't push him off…it was the type where I simply didn't want him to stop. His lips were like liquid fire as they caressed my lips over and over again, making them swell slightly. I had never been kissed like this by anyone…nor did I think something like this was possible. When he finally pulled away, I kept my eyes closed for a moment as my mind tried to process everything that had just happened.

Once I finally opened my eyes, I found him staring at me with wonder and guilt in his eyes. Tears built in mine as I finally stopped lying to myself…I did want Mark and I wanted him bad. However, I didn't want to hurt Sara in that way…did I? I mean sure it was sweet revenge but, did I really want it to go that far?

"Just as I thought…your feelings are a lot deeper than what you let on." He said as he turned and left the room. A tear fell from my eye when he shut the door and left me in the room alone. I slowly slid down the wall knowing that if I didn't get out of this cabin soon, I would make the biggest mistake of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

I ended up staying in that room for the remainder of the night. I looked around in the small dressers for clothes but only found Undertaker shirts that I could swim in. I also found a few pair of underwear, some of which I knew had to be Sara's. As for the others, they were really sexy and still had the tags on them. There were also bras, t-shirts, and jeans all of which I wasn't about to sleep in. Finally I sucked up my pride and grabbed a red Undertaker shirt that said "Big Evil" on the front in white letters. I then let my hair out of the messy bun and went to the bathroom for a shower.

Upon getting into the bathroom, I quickly discovered that there was no lock on the door. I sighed heavily to myself and shook my head. God I hoped he didn't plan on making a appearance while I was in the bathroom. Otherwise there was going to be a problem. I turned on the water and got it to a comfortable temperature before taking off my clothes and stepping inside. I pulled the curtain and stepped under the falling water.

I closed my eyes as it covered me from head to toe in the most comfortable wave of heat I ever felt. I ran my fingers threw my hair a few times before grabbing the shampoo bottle that was sitting in the corner. The entire time I was washing my hair, I kept thinking about the man I was currently trapped with. I kept growling every time I tried to think of something else but my lips tingled in remembrance of the kiss we shared.

I sighed deeply and covered my face with my hands, trying to fight off the sudden urges spreading through my body. I sure hoped he planned on leaving me alone that night because at this point, I wasn't sure if I could put up a fight.

After my shower I dried myself off in the bathroom and then put on the black lace panties I found in the dresser. They were really comfortable and fit me perfectly. Just so he wouldn't get any ideas, I put a bra on and found that it not only fit me, but pushed my breasts up a little. So much for not teasing him. Finally I put on the red t-shirt and towel dried my hair, letting it curl at my shoulders. The shirt fell all the way to my knees and covered half of my arms, but it was comfortable as hell. I smiled to myself and then went back in the room.

While I was in there, I rubbed lotion all over my arms and legs and then grabbed the comforter from the bed and wrapped it around my body. I was kind of hungry so…I knew I had to go out into the living room.

I found Mark just sitting on the couch when I walked out. He was staring off into the fireplace, deep in thought about something. When he realized I was standing by the couch, he glanced at me and then smiled.

"Hey…are you ok?" he asked.

I sighed not sure of how to answer his question. "Am I ok with what happened or am I ok in general?"

"Both." He said bluntly.

I gritted my teeth, "No and no."

"Why not for the second one?" He asked.

"I'm hungry." I said.

He nodded and turned and faced the fireplace again. "There's food in the fridge."

I nodded and walked over to the refrigerator. I bent down and pulled it open, finding bread, turkey, ham, cheese, mayo, and other stuff for sandwiches. There was also a loaf of bread next to some juice boxes and sodas. On top of the refrigerator was a box full of silverware. I grabbed a butter knife and went to work on making myself a sandwich. I could feel his eyes on me but I paid no attention to him whatsoever.

"Do you want one?" I asked still not looking at him.

He chuckled, "No thanks, I ate a little while ago."

I nodded and put all the stuff away before picking up my soda and sandwich. I cursed under my breath when I realized my hands were no longer free to hold the comforter against my body. Damn. I closed my eyes for a moment and then got up, letting it fall to the floor. He glared at me as I went to walk back to the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I stopped walking and looked at him, "To the room why?"

"I want to talk to you for a second." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you want to talk or make advances on me again?"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't have to make advances if you would just give me what I want."

"Later man." I said as I shook my head and headed for the room.

"No wait…Serena please come back. I'm sorry alright." He said, suddenly sounding sincere. "Look…Sara and I haven't had sex since our wedding night and I've been pretty frustrated about it…that's all."

I sighed and walked back towards the couch. "Well maybe you should try talking to her about that Mark. It's not right to try and sleep with someone else because of your anger."

"Yeah but that wasn't the only reason…" he said. "I'm very attracted to you for some reason."

I fought hard not to blush, "Oh…well thanks but that isn't a good reason either Mark."

"True…listen I'll stop ok? I promise…just don't go back in that room. I feel lonely out here."

I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so innocent sitting there begging me to stay with him. I finally sighed and sat my sandwich and soda down on the small table. I then grabbed my comforter and wrapped it around myself before heading back to the couch. I took a seat on the opposite side of the couch and picked up my sandwich.

"Thanks." He said. "Anyways…how is your head feeling?"

"A lot better. " I said before biting into my sandwich.

He nodded and then got up and walked to the corner. "I've got a secret stash…"

"Of what?" I asked as I watched him.

He bent down and moved a rug out of the way. I watched him as he opened a trap door and pulled out a few bottles of Tequila, beer, and Vodka.

"Where did you get all of that stuff?" I asked while he brought it over to me.

He chuckled, "That's easy, the liquor store."

I shook my head and took another bite of my sandwich. He took a seat next to me and sat the drinks on the table. "So, which one is your favorite?"

He smirked, "Normally Beer, but I'm kind of in the mood for something stronger."

I chuckled and finished up my sandwich while he opened the Vodka and then poured some into his mouth. He groaned and shook his head as it burned his throat.

"Damn…" he said. "Maybe I should mix soda with it."

I nodded, "Yeah that would be the smart thing to do…"

He laughed, "Well excuse me…I didn't think you knew anything about liquor."

"Oh please. I use to drink all the time in high school." I said.

"High school..wait you graduated?" he asked.

I nodded, "This past May."

"Wow…so when are you turning 21?" he asked.

"Well I turn 20 next month so…in another year." I said as I opened my soda and drank some of it. I then grabbed the vodka and poured some into my bottle and gently mixed it.

He watched me with a curious glance before taking the bottle and drinking some more. "Wow…so what are you doing now that you're out of high school?"

I shrugged, "Nothing for now. I work at this night club as a singer but I really want to be a tattoo designer."

"How about a tattoo artist?" he asked. "I'd pay you to do my tattoos."

I giggled, "No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would. In fact…I'll make a deal with you." He said before taking another drink of the vodka. "If I open up a tattoo shop for you, specifically for WWF wrestlers like myself and I pay you good money…you've got to promise to be nice to me for now on."

I sighed and took a sip of my soda. "What do you mean by that?"

He smiled as his eyes became glassy. "I haven't figured that out yet…I'm drunk."

I tried to hold it in, but my laughter came out full force. He started laughing too while sitting the bottle on the table.

"Mark…you're funny." I said.

He rubbed his hands over his face, "yep…but seriously…if you want to do something like that…I'll do that for you."

"wow…thanks so much Mark. It would definitely be different from all this." I said.

He nodded, "yes it would."

I smiled and finished off my drink, wincing a little when my throat burned slightly. "Damn, strong stuff…I think I'm heading to bed now."

He yawned, "Alright then."

I wasted no time getting off that couch and going into the bedroom. "Goodnight Mark."

"Goodnight…Serena." He said.

I shook my head at the drunk man and shut the door. I yawned as I made my way to the bed feeling really weak suddenly.

I tumbled onto the bed and crawled to the middle of it, resting my head on the pillows. Within seconds I was off to dreamland, hoping that Mark was really going to keep his word about everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

I had a hell of a headache when I woke up that next morning. I glanced out the small window next to the bed and saw that it was still snowing outside. I sighed deeply and rubbed my eyes wondering if we were going to be trapped here another day. It was bad enough we were stuck here until tomorrow…

I was about to get out of bed when I noticed something heavy weighting me down. I moved my hand down onto my waist and felt not only warmth, but muscles from a huge arm wrapped lazily around my waist. I gasped and then glanced down at the arm…seeing that it was indeed attached to Mark. I shook my head and gently went to slide out from under him but his hand caught a hold of my waist almost like a reflex!

"Where are you going?" he asked with his face buried in the pillows. "I wasn't done cuddling yet."

I growled and got up from bed, "Mark! You promised to stop hitting on me!"

He chuckled and rolled onto his side, "Well you should have known I could keep that promise when we're stuck in this place all alone. Besides it's not like I'm raping you or anything…"

I rolled my eyes and walked to the dresser to find some jeans to wear for the day. "Man I can't believe you. I wonder what else you've lied to me about."

He sighed, "Nothing else…why? Did you think I was joking about the tattoo shop?"

I shook my head and stepped into the jeans. "Just forget it."

"What?" he said. "Come on, don't be like that."

"Like what Mark? Stand offish because I really don't want to sleep with my cousin's husband? Puh-lease!" I said as I grabbed a hairbrush and a t-shirt, and headed for the bathroom

He chuckled, "You will if you want that tattoo shop opened...Serena."

I stopped in the doorway of the bathroom completely caught off guard by his words. He shifted in the bed and then got up and walked towards me. I never turned around since I was still in shock by his offer.

"Just think about it…you give me a little sex, and I'll give you something in return. It's a win-win situation." He said as he breathed down my neck.

I closed my eyes and balled up my fists, "I am not that type of woman Mark Calaway."

He chuckled and gently placed his hands on my waist. They were so warm and gentle…making my body scream for them to move to other places but I couldn't do it. I wouldn't let him play with my mind like this. Gently he pulled me back so that my body was touching his. He moved my hair from my right shoulder, behind my ear and whispered deeply, "I'm only asking for it once Serena. After that I'll give you your shop…and I'll let you be. I know you want me as much as I want you."

"Mark stop." I said as I struggled to keep my breathing even. "I…I can't do that to Sara."

"Of course you can." He said as he pressed his manhood against my butt. I could tell just by the feeling that he was a big guy…which meant he probably felt amazing as hell. "Let's be honest..you deserve a little happiness after all the hell she's put you through."

I sighed and finally turned around and faced him. I was completely unprepared for what I saw. He was completely naked…I gasped and turned away from him. "Oh God…"

He laughed, "Don't act so modest…I know you've thought about seeing me like this. Haven't you?"

"Mark knock it off!" I yelled before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door. I forgot that it didn't have a lock so he simply opened the door and stood in the doorway. "I can't believe this…"

"Well believe it doll." He said.

I shook my head, "Mark…how do I even know if you're telling the truth? I mean for all I know you could just be trying to get in my pants and that's it!"

He licked his lips, "Because…if I don't open your shop, you can tell Sara I raped you."

I glanced at him for a moment and then turned away, "I need to think about it."

"Alright…I'll let you be…but I want an answer by tonight." He said.

I sighed, "Why can't I give you something else other than sex?"

"Like what?" he asked. "A blow job? I don't think so."

I turned around and glared at him, "Why not? You would still be getting pleasure out of it."

"True...but my intention isn't just to get some pleasure." I backed up a little as he stepped into the bathroom and gently took my hands into his own. He looked down into my eyes with that same look of passion he had when he kissed me the day before. "I want to make love to you Serena…I love everything about you. You're ability to care for kids, your pretty singing voice, and your beauty of course."

I bit my bottom lip, "Is that all you love about me?"

He shook his head, "I love how strong you are even when the odds seem stacked against you."

I nodded, "Well…you've given me a lot to think about…"

"I know." He said. "Now I'm curious to see what you're going to do about it."

I shook my head and then stepped past him. God I wished I could get away from him somehow, but at this point I knew there was no escape…

I gave that situation plenty of thought as the hours rolled by. Escaping this madness while he was in the shower seemed like a good idea, but when I went to step outside, I had no idea where to go. There was so much snow coming down all at once making it impossible to see at all. On top of that, the snow was up to my thighs…great. I was definitely stuck here with him.

Upon walking back into the cabin, I found him standing in the doorway of the bedroom with a towel around his waist and one hanging from around his neck. Damn he looked good…how in the hell was I fighting this at all? Where did I get the strength? I stared at him as he stared at me slowly taking off my coat. He didn't speak at all until I kicked off my boots.

"Cold?" he asked.

I nodded as I shivered and folded my arms. He smirked at me and then sighed, "Wait on the couch, I'll come warm you up in a second."

I rolled my eyes as he stepped into the bedroom and shut the door. Damn it! My body was freaking out from the torture he was putting me through. I sat down on the couch and curled up into a ball as I waited for him to come back out. When he finally did, I was happy to see he at least put on some grey sweatpants and a white beater. He handed me a comforter and then sat down next to me on the couch.

I was shocked when he whipped out a cell phone from his pocket.

"How long have you had that?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I've been had it. It just doesn't get service."

"Oh…damn." I said as I kept shivering.

He sighed and snapped his phone shut, sitting it on the table before getting up to start up the fireplace. I watched him closely as he bent down and got it started. I wasn't sure why but his offer popped back in my head and I thought of something that just might get me out of it.

"Uh Mark? Do you have condoms here?" I asked somewhat weakly.

He glanced at me, "Why? Are you planning on giving in?"

I rolled my eyes and looked in another direction. "Just answer me."

He was silent for a moment before coming back to sit next to me. After a few seconds…he sighed, "No I don't. I didn't think I would need them since Sara and I are married."

I smiled to myself, "Oh. So how do you expect us to have sex without protection? I am a fertile woman you know."

He smirked, "That's easy…if you got pregnant I would just have to take care of you and the baby in private."

"Private? Why?" I asked.

"Uh…I'll still be married duh." He said.

I chuckled, "So you think. For all you know Sara probably has plenty of skeleton's in her closet."

"All more reason to fuck her little cousin." He said as he glanced at me. "look…I can't promise that you won't get pregnant…but I will promise you the best experience of your life."

I squeezed my legs together as I fought the losing battle inside of me. I covered my face with my hands coming to my final decision…

"No…I can't Mark. As tempting as it sounds…I just can't." I said to myself as I rubbed my arms.

He smirked and moved closer to me, "Come here, you're so cold."

I wasn't going to move at first but his body was warm as hell. Slowly I moved over to him, letting him put his arm around me and pull me close. My body instantly warmed up as he gently rubbed my arm.

I glanced up into his green eyes feeling so conflicted about this choice.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I smiled and glanced at his lips for a split second, suddenly remembering how enchanting they were against mine. He must have gotten the hint because he leaned in and kissed me softly. My lips instantly parted, letting his tongue inside of my mouth once again as his hand gently cupped the side of my head. We stared into each other's eyes as he pulled away and I made my decision.

"Ok…let's do it." I whispered.

He brought his lips down to mine again, this time pushing me back onto the couch. I moved the comforter out of my way and then I opened my legs as he climbed on top of me and kissed me deeper and full of passion. Small moans left my mouth between kisses as my hands roamed his shoulders and back. He ended up stopping and pulling his shirt off before lifting me into his arms and carrying me to the bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and went to lay me flat but I stopped him and yanked down his pants and boxers.

I moaned at the sight of his penis…it was much bigger than I thought. I grasped it with my small hand and began stroking it and sucking the tip at the same time.

"Ohhh yea…" he groaned before reaching down to hold up my hair. I rested my hands on his thighs and moved him back and forth, letting his penis slide in and out of my mouth. It began to grow hard as he groaned with pleasure. By then, I was getting pretty wet between my thighs…and I wanted to feel him inside of me so bad.

"Ok Serena, take your clothes off." He said.

I wasted no time removing my clothes and laying down in the bed. Since it was cold he grabbed another comforter he had stored under the bed and covered me up with it. I rubbed my clit in anticipation as he climbed in the bed and began eating me out.

"Oh! Oh my goodness…" I moaned as I held my body up on my elbows. He pushed my bottom half down with his hand and went to town licking up my sweet juices. The feeling of his tongue exploring every part of my private area was the most amazing thing in the world. When he was done, he stopped and glanced up at me.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Yes..."

He nodded and climbed up between my legs, "Ok then this will hurt you at first."

I bit my bottom lip as he kissed me hungrily and then slid his dick deep inside of me. I squeezed his shoulders and cried out as the pain surfaced through my body. He waited for a few seconds for me to adjust to his size. When I finally released a softer moan, he took over…making love to me in an unimaginable way.

He started out slow at first but then bumped it up to another level I wasn't sure I could handle. I held onto him as the bed squeaked loudly and the headboard hit the wall above my head.

"Awwww yeah…." I moaned, "Oh my God you feel so good Mark."

He kissed me passionately on my lips before moving down to my neck. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my toes curled as he pressed my legs back more giving him some more room. He then took his right arm and pushed himself up while holding my right leg up with his left arm.

"Am I hurting you like this?" he asked.

I shook my head, not realizing just how much pleasure I was about to feel coming from him. After a few slow strokes, he picked up his pace and roughly pounded my little body. I could hear and feel his balls slapping against me as I screamed at the top of my lungs. He moaned with me, tossing his head back every now and then as he got lost in the moment.

"Yeah Mark…Yeah..yeah! Oh God!" I cried out as he kept going. Taking me to a place I had never been before.

"Fuck your pussy is amazing Serena…you're driving me crazy girl." He said as he slowed down. "Turn over...I'm almost done."

I nodded as he let go of me and let me turn over.

"Stick your ass up for me," he said.

I bent my knees and laid flat on my chest, making sure to stick my ass up for him. His hands rested on my lower back as he slid his penis back inside of me.

"You don't mind all my weight on you do you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No I don't mind."

He slowly thrusted inside of me at first before once again screwing my brains out. He was going so fast and hard, that my ass cheeks were jigging from the impact. I was so sure that they were going to be sore in the morning but I didn't care…he was hitting it just right and that's all that mattered.

I closed my eyes and yelled out, "Mark, Mark, Mark…..aw, Aw, AWWWWW Fuck!"

"Yeah baby…" he moaned as we climaxed together. He slumped over and laid on top of me, letting his hot seed spill onto my legs and the sheets. He then kissed the side of my head and got up to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he wiped off my legs for me and then proudly took a spot in the bed beside me. I snuggled up close to him, not regretting what we had just did.

"I love you Mark." I said.

He smiled and rubbed my side, "I love you too…no matter what happens after today."

I nodded and then let my body relax as I dozed off, unsure of what life would be like now that this was out of our system.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

I thought I would feel awkward waking up, snuggled close to Mark's warm body, but I simply smiled to myself and went to climb out of bed for a shower. He didn't really move once I got up, but a smile did form on his face.

"Where are you going?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"To the shower…why, are you upset I'm no longer laying there." I said.

He chuckled, "Yes honestly…"

I looked down at my feet for a moment, knowing that last night was only a onetime thing but I wasn't ready to completely part with him just yet. "Well…I have room for you in the shower if you want to join me."

He opened his eyes and glanced at me, "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean I don't want to be responsible if my penis somehow finds it's way back inside of you."

I giggled, "It's alright…I figured since we'll be leaving here today, it shouldn't be much of a problem if we have one more fling."

He chuckled and got up from the bed, "I knew you couldn't resist me…but hey, I can't resist you either."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck when he came up to me. He leaned down and kissed me passionately while backing me up into the bathroom. When we got in there, we got into the shower together and he turned on the water. As the water ran all over our bodies, we kissed passionately for a few moments before he lifted me up and pressed my back against the wall. He then gently slid me down into his penis, causing me to gasp with pleasure. For one endless hour, we made love in the shower, each of us coming at least four times.

"Serena, is it too late to change something about our deal?" he asked.

I chuckled, "As long as I still get my end of the deal."

He laughed deeply as he held me close, "Well…I was thinking since we're having such trouble keeping our hands off of each other now, maybe we should do this more often."

I chuckled, "You mean…become friends with benefits?"

"Yeah…at least until I divorce your cousin." He said.

I glanced up at him, "you're seriously planning on doing that?"

He nodded, "Yeah but I don't know how soon it'll happen so…whenever she pisses me off or something…I'll just come over to your place."

"My place? I don't have my own place yet Mark." I said.

"You will once we tell your mom that I'm opening up a shop for you. Do you mind moving down to Texas?" he asked.

I gave it some thought as I laid my head against his chest. "I don't know Mark. I've never been on my own before."

"Don't worry, I'll help you get use to it." he said before kissing my forehead.

I nodded and then another thought popped into my head, "What happens if someone else shows an interest in me?"

"Simple. Blow them off." He said almost possessively. "As far as I'm concerned…you're mine."

I smiled at first but then backed off of him, "How can I be yours though? You're still with Sara as far as everyone else knows."

He sighed, "That's true…but I'll leave her eventually…"

I shook my head, "I don't know Mark. I'll try this but if I'm not feeling it…I'll let you know."

"Ok." He said before kissing me once more.

After our talk, we got washed up and dressed before finally making the journey out into the bright snow.

He had me get on his back while he carried me up the hill.

"I don't want you to fall." He explained before I hopped on his back.

Carefully he walked me up the hill until he found the trail leading to his house. To my shock Steve's truck wasn't there but Shane's car was still there.

"odd..where did Steve go?" I asked.

Mark didn't say anything until we got to the porch. He sat me down and then pressed his finger to his lips telling me to stay quiet. He slowly unlocked the door and together we crept into the house. I stayed quiet as a mouse as he turned and shut the door. It wasn't long before I heard what he was hearing…Sara's moans.

He glanced at me and whispered, "Stay here."

I nodded and watched as he quietly climbed the stairs. Once he had disappeared from view, I stood at the bottom of the steps and listened quietly. A few moments later I heard the door swing open upstairs and the gasps of surprise from my cousin and Shane's mouths.

"Mark! Honey wait…I can explain!" she yelled.

Mark chuckled, "No need to…everything I need to know is right in front of my face."

"Mark wait please…this isn't what it looks like!" Shane yelled.

"Don't you even think about explaining yourself! You're supposed to be my boy and yet here you are screwing my soon to be ex-wife!"

"Soon to be! What are you saying Mark!" Sara yelled.

"That's easy…I WANT A DIVORCE!" he screamed.

She gasped and began pouring her eyes out. "NOOOO! Mark baby don't do this!"

"Why shouldn't I Sara! Here I am stuck in a cabin for three days with your little cousin who could have died from her head injury…and instead of worrying about us you're up here screwing around behind my back! You're a whore!"

She sniffled, "Whatever…if you want the divorce, fine! I want you out of my life and out of my family's life!"

He laughed, "That's not your decision to make when it comes to your family…now get up and pack your shit. We are through!"

I jumped when the door slammed and Mark's footsteps came back in my direction. I watched him descend the steps looking furious.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly.

He sighed, "I don't know. I guess in some ways I knew she was cheating on me but I didn't expect to find out so soon or like this for that matter."

I nodded and looked away, unsure of what our situation would be now.

"Go pack your stuff…I'll take you home." He said before grabbing his truck keys and heading outside. I watched him with a mixture of happiness and guilt. I mean I felt sorry for him but at the same time, did he forget that he screwed me just last night and that very morning? Maybe there was something else making him mad…the problem was…I had no clue what it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

We were both silent as he drove down the highway towards my town. I pretended to look through a magazine while watching him out the corner of my eye. I wasn't too certain of what was on his mind, but I could tell he wanted to say something to me. When we stopped to get gas, I finally got the courage to ask him, "Mark…what's on your mind?"

He sighed and went to start the truck, but I pulled the keys from the ignition. He looked at me like I had lost my mind, "Did you really just do that?"

"Yes I did…you've been ignoring me the entire drive so far…I need to know what's going on."

He glanced out the window for a moment and then back at me. His expression was much softer, but I could tell he was still serious.

"Look…I have a confession to make." He said. "We could have returned to the house at anytime during those three days."

I gasped, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I only brought you down there to get you by yourself…" he told me as he turned away from me.

"So…everything you said was a lie?" I asked. "Even about the shop?"

"The shop wasn't a lie…but me saying that I loved you was."

I chuckled, "Why am I not surprised?"

"What's that mean?" he asked.

I shook my head, "You're just like every man that has ever come around…you only want one thing…"

"I'm sorry Serena. Look if I could take it back I would but…you're so sexy and I couldn't control myself around you…so I took that opportunity to my advantage. Plus Sara was pissing me off so much…" he squeezed his fists and then relaxed. "Look the bottom line is…I used you alright."

I gritted my teeth before slapping him in the face. "I'm glad you told me…you can keep that shop…"

"What? Why?" he asked. "I thought that's what you wanted?"

"Yeah well I don't want it from a man who didn't love me!" I yelled as tears fell from my eyes. "How dare you steal my virginity and then tell me something like this!"

He shrugged, "Hey, that's life kid."

"Kid? Excuse me but the last time I checked I was 19 soon to be twenty! Take me home right now…" I said as I began to shake. "After tonight….I'm DONE with you!"

"Fine by me. I won't have to deal with either of you anymore." He said as he snatched the keys from my hand and started the truck.

I couldn't believe him right now…I mean how could he even think of doing something like this to me? Sure the sex was great while it lasted but to lie to me about being in love with me was low. As soon as he dropped me off I made sure my face was fine before grabbing my things and heading into the house. My mom wasn't home yet so that gave me plenty of time to run upstairs and cry in the shower. I couldn't believe he did this to me but I planned on using it as a lesson in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

I never told my mom or anyone else what happened between Mark and I. Instead, I got myself focused on getting ready for college. I wanted to go for business so that I could learn to run my own tattoo shop. After that, I planned on going to a tattoo school in California, just to get away from all the drama and terrible memories of this place. My mom was kind of upset about it but…I had to do it you know?

About a week before my departure, I received terrible news that my father had been murdered in a bombing. I was so distraught over the news, that I actually thought about not going to college and staying home with my mom.

"No honey, you keep following your dreams." She told me at his funeral. "Your father would have wanted it that way."

"Yeah but what about you mom?" I asked her. "I don't want to leave you behind if you're going to be sad."

She smiled and then hugged me, "I'm a strong woman Serena…just like you."

I smiled behind her, "Thanks mom."

She stepped back from me and smiled, "I want you to get away from this place. You need to start your own life."

I nodded, "Ok mom."

Just as I turned to go outside I came face to face with my cousin, Sara. She sniffled and pulled me into a tight hug. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to hug her back at first but her tears made me somewhat feel bad for her. Like me, she too was close with my father. I missed those times when she and I actually did get along.

"Oh Serena, I'm so sorry about your dad." She said as she pulled away, "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good…I'm leaving for school tomorrow." I told her.

She smiled, "Wow where to?"

"Arizona, I'm going there for business management." I told her.

"Sweet, I'm happy for you." She said.

I nodded and then remembered that she and Mark had just went through a divorce, "How are you holding up?"

She sighed and looked away from me, "Ok I guess."

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about it." I said, trying to reassure her.

She sighed and then asked me to come outside with her. I nodded and followed her, unsure of her intentions until we got outside.

Without warning, she turned around and smacked me across the face. She had hit me so hard that my nose began to bleed.

"What the hell is your problem!" I screamed as I held my nose.

She kicked off her heels with fury, "You're my problem! How dare you smile in my face after what you did!"

I wasn't prepared to take the hit that landed in my belly and then one to my face. I fell onto my back as she mounted me and began throwing punches. I heard my mom and few other people yelling for her to stop before Steve scooped her up off of me. I sat up and started crying from all the pain in my face.

"Sara! What in the hell has gotten into you!" Steve yelled. "Her father was just buried and you're acting like this!"

She struggled to get back to me as I stood up. "Let the bitch go! If she wants a fight I'll give her one!"

"Absolutely not!" my mom yelled. "Sara what is the meaning of this!"

She chuckled, "Oh she didn't tell you! Your little brat fucked my ex-husband!"

Everyone gasped and looked at me, including my mother.

"Yeah, Serena fucked my ex-husband while we were on that trip!" she screamed. "He told me everything!"

My mom sighed, "Is this true honey?"

I didn't know what to say as I looked into my mother's eyes. Damn this was going to hurt her so much, but I knew I had to tell the truth.

"Yes…it's true." I said.

"Serena!" My mom yelled. "How could you!"

I started crying, "He trapped me in a cabin with him for three days and basically forced me to…It wasn't my fault that your man was a bastard and you were a slut!"

She tore for Steve's grip and charged at me, only to get knocked on her ass by my mother. "Sara! Get in your car and leave now! Serena…get in the house. I'll be in there to talk to you in a second."

I nodded and turned around so I could go in the house. When I got in there, I went straight up to my bathroom and washed all the blood from my nose and mouth. What a bitch…she would catch me off guard like that. Then again…I didn't really blame her for feeling the way she did. After all…Mark and I did sleep together while they were still married but she was cheating anyway!

"Serena!" My mom yelled as she came up the steps. I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and waited for her to find me. I knew this wouldn't be a good conversation but I mentally prepared myself for it anyway.

"I'm in here mom." I said.

She came into the doorway of the bathroom and folded her arms, "Serena…I am very disappointed in you. How could you sleep with your cousin's husband?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "I didn't mean to mom…besides she was already cheating on him anyway."

"Yes but that doesn't make it ok to go through with it Serena." She said. "Did he really force you or did he give you a choice?"

I dropped my gaze from her, "He told me that if I did it…he would move me down to Texas and open up a tattoo shop for me."

"And you fell for it?" she said.

"Mom I tried to fight him as much as I could…but…I don't know…I guess I felt like I wanted to do it. Sara has been nothing but a bitch to me for years…it's about time I got some revenge."

She shook her head, "I can't believe you just said that. Serena you're nothing like Sara! How could you stoop to her level?"

I sighed and folded my arms. "I don't know mom, but it happened and now it's over with. Mark and I are done and so are Sara and I."

She sighed, "Ok then, but I want you to apologize to her, even if she's still mad after the fact."

"Why should I? She's never apologized to me for things she's done!" I yelled as I stood up.

"Yes but like I said…you're nothing like her and you know it. Maybe that's part of the reason Mark decided to sleep with you."

"No. He just used me for a little pleasure….at least that's what he said." I said.

She glanced down at her feet, "Did it feel that way when you were sleeping together?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She rubbed the back of her neck and then looked at me. "When a man makes love to a woman…you can always tell if there is passion behind it…tell me…did he seem passionate during the experience?"

Tears filled my eyes as I thought about it, "Yes."

She nodded, "I figured. Any time Mark was around at family functions, I could see how he looked at you."

I sighed, "You did?"

"Yes. I just never thought he would let it get this far." She said. "Look you go to school tomorrow and put all of this behind you. Sara will probably get over this eventually."

I nodded, "Ok mom…I'm sorry I put you through this."

"It's alright…I just hope you've learned your lesson."

I nodded as she left the bathroom. Come tomorrow morning, I planned to be gone from this place…never to return again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Readers: **I'm keeping Mark's American badass persona throughout this story =)

**Chapter 10**

**Five Years Later**

The sun shined brightly as I turned up the music in my shop. Customers were piling up by the hour and many calls were coming in. I was now living in Las Vegas and had the most popular tattoo shop in town. I was also the youngest person in town, twenty-five to be exact, that owned their own shop. Every morning since the shop opened a year ago, I had woken up with a smile and new goal to reach. So far I had made so much money, that I had my own condo that sat at the top of a hill and over looked the city. I had my own pool in the back of it, along with a huge living room, dining room, kitchen, and two bedrooms complete with a huge bathroom.

That wasn't the only thing that had changed about me though. I colored my hair so that it was a lighter brown and added honey colored highlights throughout it. I also had it cut and layered so that it still fell just below my shoulders but it had lightness to it that I loved. I also dressed a little sexier. I wore low hip huggers that were normally ripped in some areas and small form fitting t-shirts that were normally low cut to show off a little cleavage. My tops were normally all black or white at work, but whenever I went out, I normally wore dresses.

I had made some real good friends including a few stars like Criss Angel. My favorite customer, Randy Orton was coming in for his next tattoo that morning and I couldn't wait to see him.

"Serena!" my co-worker Justin yelled from the back of the store where I sold clothing.

"Yes?" I said as I cleaned up my station.

He came up front with a look of worry, "I think we're all out of those black shirts with the rose print on the front."

I sighed, "Oh really…ok well I'll get them ordered right away then."

He nodded, "Ok and I also wanted to tell you that we have three new guys coming in for tattoos tonight around 5. They're high class guys so we'll have to close to shop up to keep out customers."

I nodded, "No problem, hey where is Lilly? She's supposed to be here right now."

He sighed in annoyance. Lilly was one of our best and fastest tattoo artists but she had a real issue with being late or not showing up at all.

"I bet she's still sleeping…" he said. "Hold on I'll give her a call."

I smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her later."

He nodded, "Ok."

As I was finishing up with my station, the phone rang. I sighed wondering if it was Lilly, but there was a number I didn't recognize. I picked it up and answered pleasantly.

"Serena's Tattoo Shop, how may I help you?"

A first there was no answer so I waited a few seconds. "Uh…hi…I was calling about an appointment I made for 5 this afternoon." Said the man on the other end. I wasn't too sure but I thought I recognized the voice. It couldn't be though….

"Uh yes, did you need to change it?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am…um…there's only two of us coming now and we'll be there at 3." He said.

I nodded as I changed the appointment in my computer. As I was changing it I noticed the name in the screen was under Mark Calaway. Wonderful…he would pop up during a happy time in my life. Then I gave it some thought, maybe he was the one who wasn't coming.

"Um ok I've got that all changed for you. Now I must warn you that Lilly isn't in today so did you care if someone else does the tattoo?"

"Uh, sure that's fine. I've never been to your shop before so it doesn't matter to me." He said.

I bit my bottom lip as his voice became a little clearer. It was definitely Mark…and he was definitely coming. I didn't want him to know it was me though, so I acted like I didn't recognize him at all.

"Ok sir, I'll see you at 3 o'clock then." I said.

"Ok sounds like a plan." He said.

"Bye-bye," I said before hanging up.

Justin came back up front and glanced at me, "Are you ok?"

I hadn't noticed that I was staring off into space as memories of my past came back to haunt me. I thought about the way we made love in that cabin…how he kissed and touched me like I was a delicate flower. I hadn't slept with anyone else since that moment…

"Oh..yeah I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You look kind of worried about something." He said.

I smiled and then shook it off, "No I'm good, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh well if you want to talk let me know. I'm here for you girl."

I nodded just as Randy Orton came through the door. "Hey girl!"

I giggled, "Hey there Randy, how are you?"

He walked over and hugged me, "Oh I'm good, just ready to get another tat."

"Good, well come on over here so I can get you started." I told him as I pulled my curtain around my station for privacy. He smiled and pulled off his shirt, watching me get set up as he did so.

"Damn girl, you look finer every time I come in here." He said as he sat down backwards.

I giggled, "Thanks. Now you want it across your shoulders right?"

He nodded and eyeballed me as I came closer. "Yes ma'am…"

I laughed and then put on some gloves and got my equipment ready.

"So tell me Serena, why don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't really trust guys that much."

"Oh…so you trust women then?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

I laughed, "No! I only meant that a lot of guys have hurt me in the past and I can't really seem to let that go just yet."

He nodded, "Ah…I understand. Well I'm sorry to hear that. Guys are assholes."

"You actually agree with that statement?" I asked as I started his outline.

He nodded, "yea. I mean I am a guy and I know how men think."

I nodded, "Well…then you would understand why I feel the way that I do."

He smiled, "Of course…maybe you should let me take you out one day. It doesn't have to be a date or anything but, I do want to get to know you better."

I smiled and gave his question some thought. I then remembered that Mark used that same line on me before I let him into my pants. I had to play this one safe. "I don't know Randy, can I have some time to think about it?"

"Yes you can. I've got nothing but time baby."

"Alright then." I said.

I finished his tattoo up within that hour. Once I got him all cleaned up, I rang up his tattoo at the register and then said my good-bye. He was definitely a nice guy…but I was real worried about getting hurt again.

"Girl you should totally go for that." Justin said. "That man is dying to get with you."

I sighed and started cleaning up my station. "Oh I don't think I can Justin."

"Why not?"

"Because…I've been hurt many times…and I don't want to get hurt again." I told him.

He nodded, "I understand girl but you've got to let that go at some point. I mean he's one hell of a stud, he's educated, and has a good job working for the WWE. How can you pass it up?"

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, "Yes you're right…maybe I'll think it over and call him tonight."

"Good."

The two of us stayed busy up until two-forty five. By then I was biting my nails hoping to God that Mark wasn't going to show up. About five minutes til…a familiar black truck pulled up in front of my shop. A huge smile formed on my face when I saw Steve get out of the passenger side. I gasped as he came through the door.

"Steve!" I yelled as I ran and jumped into his arms.

"Serena? Oh my God look at you!" he said. "You look amazing girl!"

I laughed as I backed up from him. "Thanks."

"No I'm serious, you look so grown up now." He said.

I sighed, "Well it has been five years since the last time you seen me Steve."

"Damn really? How old are you now?"

"Twenty-five." I said.

"Wow…and Austin is 13 now." He said.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"Oh he's good. He really misses you though." He told me as someone came in behind him.

I sighed, "I miss him too."

Steve smiled and then moved in so that the driver of the truck could come inside. I wasn't shocked at all to come face to face with my cousin's ex-husband…Mark. He still looked the same but the cold expression I had remembered, was now a soft and gentle look.

"Hey Mark." I said quietly as he stared at me in shock.

He finally smiled after a few minutes, "Serena…wow."

I couldn't help but giggle at his amazement at my changes. "Welcome to my shop."

"Damn…you really did it girl." He said.

I nodded, "Yes I did…now did you boys come here to admire me or get some tattoos?"

They smiled at each other, "Kind of both. We heard this was the best place for the tattoos so we figured we drop in for a private session."

I nodded as Justin appeared next to me, "Oh my goodness, you two are Stone Cold and the Undertaker…"

They smiled at him before shaking his hand.

"This is my assistant, Justin." I said.

"It's nice to meet you Justin," Steve said. "I'll tell you what, why don't you do my tattoo for me son?"

Justin's eyes widened as he looked at me, "Go on if you want."

"Awesome, follow me sir." He said as Steve walked past me to go with Justin.

Once they were gone, I walked past Mark and locked the door and pulled the curtains. He watched me with a strange look of enchantment on his face.

"So..I guess that leaves you with me." He finally said.

I shrugged, "I guess so. What do you want?"

He didn't say anything at first, he just watched me.

"Hello? Are you getting a tattoo or not?" I asked with my arms folded.

He chuckled and then took off the leather jacket he was wearing. I tried not to notice how toned his muscles looked…my my my…he was a God. He unbuttoned his sleeveless shirt and pulled it off, showing off more than I wanted to see. I shivered slightly as he made his way over to my chair. I had no idea how this was going to play out, but I knew it wouldn't end in a good way.

_Sorry for the cliffhanger…but I had to do it. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

"So…how have you been?" he asked me as he laid back in my chair.

I sighed and cleaned off my tools, "I've been fine…just fine."

"Oh." He said.

"What are you getting done today?" I asked.

He smirked, "I can think of a couple things…"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't start Mark."

"What?" he asked as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"You know what." I said. "How can you even look at me right now after what you did to me."

He sighed, "Damn, I hoped you wouldn't bring it up."

"Oh what you thought I forgot about it?" I snapped. "In all honesty I was willing to put it all behind me until your bitch showed up after my father's funeral and basically kicked my ass because you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut."

He looked at me, completely speechless. I turned and looked in the mirror, surprised to find tears falling from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away as he sat up in the chair and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Serena, I didn't tell her." He said quietly.

I chuckled, "Oh yea? Well who did then? The tooth fairy?"

He sighed deeply, "No one told her….she saw us."

I froze in my spot for a moment before turning around to face him. He looked into my eyes with no emotion at first.

"I knew she would follow us…so I made sure she saw everything that happened." He said.

I shook my head, "You're still a bastard. How could you use me to get back at her?"

He laughed, "I used you? Last time I checked…" I jumped a little when he grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer to him. "…you wanted to get back at her too Serena."

"Yeah but not in that manner." I said as I pulled away from him. "Now what do you want?"

He fell silent for a moment. I glanced into the mirror and saw him smirking as his eyes wandered up my legs. "You." He finally responded.

I rolled my eyes and pretended as though I didn't hear him. "I'm sorry sir…that isn't one of my tattoos."

He laughed, "Oh my bad…I just want the ones on my arms and belly touched up a bit. I'm getting ready to return to the ring soon and I want to make a good entrance. I also want this one on my neck removed."

I nodded and glanced at the tattoo that read "Sara" on his neck, "Ok."

While I got everything ready, he kept glancing at me for a few minutes at a time. I had an idea what it was he wanted from me but he damn sure wasn't getting it. I wanted to be in love with the next person I slept with and right now, Mark wasn't that person.

"So…got any boyfriends?" he asked when I started the tattoo on his arm.

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I thought that was obvious…because I want you."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, but I'm not into guys who only want me for my looks."

"Ouch. That hurt." He said sarcastically. "So do you have any boyfriends or not?"

I wiped off a little blood that was coming from his arm. "No, but there is a guy who has an interest in me besides you."

"Is that right? What's his name?" he asked.

"Why does that matter?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Because…I want to know if I stand a chance."

"Mark you've already had your chance and you blew it." I said.

"Oh yea? Well I'm will to bet he can't handle you like I can."

I paused for a moment and then shook off the comment. "Whatever."

"I bet he can't touch you like I can." He said with a smile.

"Whatever Mark." I said with a little annoyance in my voice.

He reached over and stopped me from finishing the tattoo. I glared at him wondering why he had to annoy me at that moment.

"Overall Serena, I'm probably more of a man than he'll ever be." He said.

I bit my tongue and pulled my hand from his. "I'll be right back."

He smirked as I took off my gloves and headed to the bathroom where I cried my eyes out. How dare he come into my shop and flat out remind me of the special moments we shared in that cabin…special moments that only I found wonderful. He was such an ass, teasing me like this.

I finally pulled myself together and re-did my make-up before going back out there. He was still sitting in the chair with a smug look on his face. I put my gloves back on and got my tools back in my hands, making sure to remain silent. He must have gotten the hint, because he stayed silent too only glancing at me whenever I needed him to change position.

When I was on his last tattoo, he finally decided to say something. "Serena…I'm sorry."

I ignored him momentarily and then sighed, "No you're not."

He chuckled, "And what makes you say that?"

"It's simple. If you were sorry then you would have told me you were a long time ago. You didn't even show up to my father's funeral to pay your respects."

"Well if you recall…Sara told me to stay away from her family. I didn't want to bother you at a funeral Serena." He said before turning around to look at me. "Look, I'm not asking you for anything other than forgiveness…I'd like to be friends if that's ok."

I stared at him for a second, "Just friends?"

"Just friends." He said. "If you ever feel like I'm making you uncomfortable then I'll back off…I swear."

I dropped my gaze from him, "Why do you want to be back in my life all of the sudden?"

"Because I miss you. I've always had great conversations with you and…it'll be nice to have someone to visit while I'm here in Las Vegas."

"Are you always here?" I asked.

"Yes whenever I'm not working. It's sort of a hobby." He said.

I smiled and then sighed, "Let me think about it. I need to finish you up here."

He nodded, "Ok."

I finished him up rather quickly, letting him look at all of them in the mirror. "Not bad." He said as he took out a $50 bill and handed it to me. I glanced at it for a moment and then took it.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Hey Serena, what are you doing for the rest of the night?" Steve said as he and Justin came up front.

I turned around and looked at him, "Uh…I'm not sure why?"

"Well since I haven't seen you in so long I was thinking we should all go out tonight." He said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Uh I don't know Steve." I said. "I've got to open this place up early tomorrow."

Justin laughed, "Oh no you don't Serena, you're not getting out of this one."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He folded his arms, "Serena, all you've done lately is work…it's time for you to get out of that nice house of yours and get out in the world."

"Be quiet Justin…" I said as I took off my gloves and headed to the register.

Steve folded his arms, "Serena you mean to tell me that you've barley gone out since you've moved here?"

I sighed, "I'm fine Steve."

"No you're not. Staying indoors is so not you. Especially when you're older now and in your prime."

Mark smirked, "That's what I was thinking."

I rolled my eyes, "Guys…I'm alright….I don't need to be out in the streets."

"We're not asking you to be…we just want you to have some fun." Mark said as he put on his shirt. I glared at him and then went to turn down the offer when Justin put his hand over my mouth.

"She'll be there…where are you guys headed?" he asked.

Steve smiled, "Treasure Island casino. Be there at 7."

I sighed and glared at Justin. "Damn you."

"Hey I had to do it….you are not spending another night alone in that house."

I shook my head as we run up their tattoos. After they paid for them, they left my shop.

I couldn't help but think about Mark's offer of friendship. Was he really trying to be my friend, or was he bluffing again? Maybe going out with them was a good way to see what he was really all about. I just hoped we were both able to keep our hands off of each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Readers: **Sorry about the short chapter, but I really want to update my other story since so many of you are soo into it =)

**The Perfect Plan**

After closing up the shop for the day, I got in my red convertible and rode through downtown Las Vegas just to relax. I loved the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair especially after a day like this. Who would of thought Mark would ever make a reappearance in my life? Hopefully he wasn't there to ruin it like he did the last time. I sure would hate to turn the tables on him this time.

When I reached my house, I went inside and pulled out a cute red dress to wear for the night. It was kind of short and glittery with no straps. Steve would probably kill me when he saw me but, oh well. I was an adult now and on top of that, I was single and ready to mingle. I then pulled out some black lace panties with a matching strapless bra. A smile formed on my face as the thought of some handsome guy getting a chance to see those under my dress…boy was I a bad girl. After choosing my outfit, I hopped in the shower, washed my hair, blow-dried it, and then rubbed lotion all over my body.

While I was sliding into my sexy dress, my cell phone started ringing. I quickly zipped it up and then ran to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, is this Serena?" said the sexy voice of my favorite client.

I giggled, "Yes it is, how did you get my number?"

He laughed, "Well…while you weren't looking earlier, I kind of went through your cell phone."

I gasped and turned to walk into my bathroom. "Randy!"

"What? I couldn't help myself." He said.

I smiled and opened one of my make-up containers. "So…what's up?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering what you were up to on this fine night." He asked.

I glanced at my watch, "Well I'm about to go out with my cousin and my cousin's ex. Why?"

"I was hoping that maybe we could see each other tonight."

I smirked thinking about how Mark would react if Randy showed up that night. "We can if you want. I'm going to the Treasure Island Casino tonight at 7." I told him.

"Oh ok cool, well I'll see you later then alright?" he asked.

I smiled, "Ok."

Once we hung up, I finished curling my hair and putting on make-up before slipping into my diamond heels.

I checked myself out once more and then grabbed my purse and car keys. I couldn't wait to see the jealousy in Mark's eyes when Randy showed up to steal my attention….


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

The casino was in full swing when I arrived. Steve and Mark were waiting patiently outside for me. Good. I hoped Randy would show up while we were out there. I parked my car and hopped out, making sure to toss my hair over my shoulder as I did so. Mark, who had saw me when I first pulled in, smirked at me and then pointed in my direction so Steve could see me. I locked my door and made my way across the street to join them. I could tell that Mark was already having a hard time keeping himself under control. He folded his arms and eyeballed me from head to toe.

"Hey guys." I said.

Steve smiled, "Damn, must you dress you your mother."

I giggled, "Steve, this is Las Vegas and last time I checked, I'm old enough to do as I please."

He sighed and glanced at Mark, "Well I can see that I'm in this one alone since Mark hasn't taken his damn eyes off of you."

"Huh?" Mark said as he finally stopped eyeing me up and down.

Steve shook his head, "My point exactly."

I giggled, "Will you two behave."

"I'll try." Mark said with a smile.

Just before we headed in, I heard someone call my name. "Serena!"

We all turned to see who it was and saw Randy walking up to us. He looked mighty gorgeous in his black dress pants and white dress shirt. A smile formed on my face as I embraced him leaving Mark and Steve speechless.

"Hey Randy, how are you?" I asked.

He smiled, "Better now that I've run into you…Steve? Mark?"

I blinked at him before turning to look into Steve and Mark's eyes. Not only did they look annoyed, but I was sure that they wanted to tear his head off.

"Uh….I take it you guys know each other." I said.

Randy chuckled and stepped up to Mark, "Well of course…this is the man that stole my wife from me."

I chuckled and glared at Mark, "Uh…what is he talking about?"

"Nothing." Mark said. "He never had a wife…what he had was a punching bag."

Steve stepped between them, "Wow guys, not tonight, and not in front of Serena. She doesn't know about all this yet."

"Know about what?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"Go ahead…tell her." Mark said as he moved Steve out of the way. "Tell her the truth Randy."

Randy snickered and glared at me, "The truth is what I said it was. He stole my wife from me…and then he turned around and cheated on her with her little cousin…right Serena?"

Steve sighed, "Alright that's enough Randy!"

"No it isn't!" he said as he got closer to me. "You didn't think I knew about it did you?"

"Randy-" I whispered.

"-Shut up. I was planning on coming into your life, getting the goods and then doing to you what you did to Sara, but since the truth is out, I guess I'll just have to try something else."

"Like what?" I snapped.

He chuckled and gently moved some hair from my face. "You'll see little girl. You'll see."

He roughly pushed past me before heading back to his car. I sighed and shook my head as Steve pulled me in and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry about that Serena. Why don't we go somewhere and eat instead." He said.

I really didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted to crawl into my own personal hole and die but I couldn't deny Steve the company.

"Alright." I said quietly before heading back to my car.

Mark remained quiet, still looking at Randy as he pulled out of the parking lot. I wondered what he meant by Randy having a punching bag instead of a wife. Whatever it was, I knew it couldn't be good.

We ended up going down to this place called Top of the World, one of my favorite restaurants in the city. I was quiet at first, waiting on one of them to break the silence.

"So…I guess you want to know what Randy was talking about." Mark finally spoke up after our drinks were served.

I glanced at him and then Steve. "Only if you want to tell me."

He sighed and took a swig of his beer. "It's simple. Sara used to be married to Randy but she and I were real good friends during that time."

I nodded and started drinking my lemonade. "Go on."

"Well…one day she came over in tears and she had bruises all over her face and back. I knew she got them from him so I started comforting her any way that I could." He said.

I shook my head, "Let me guess…was sleeping with her one way of helping her out?"

"Come on Serena. You know I'm not like that." He said.

I chuckled, "Could of fooled me."

"When are you going to let that go?" he asked.

"When you decide to truly apologize for everything you did." I snapped.

Steve sighed, "Stop it you two. You're causing a scene."

"Stay out of this Steve." Mark said.

I gasped, "Don't talk to him like that."

"Don't talk to _me_ like that." He said. "You might be older now but I will put you in your place little girl."

I shook my head and grabbed my purse. "You know what, I'm going home, I don't need to deal with this."

"Oh sure, go on back to your miserable existence." He said.

"Mark shut the fuck up!" Steve snapped.

He shook his head, "Why should I? It's obvious that she's still crazy about me and now she's doing all she can to avoid me."

"No Mark. I'm leaving because my life was fine when you weren't in it. Fuck you…goodnight!"

Without another word, I got up from the table and walked out the door. I knew that him being back in my life wouldn't last. Ha. It didn't even last one full day. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night, remembering everything Mark had put me through from the time we made love in that cabin, all the way up until now. I didn't know if I could ever forgive him or even trust him for that matter. All I knew was that Mark needed to get away from me, and stay away forever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

I didn't see Mark or Steve for nearly a week after that night. I figured they left to go to another city or something, but come to find out, I was only right when it came to Steve.

"Hey girl," Lilly said when I walked into the shop one afternoon. I was off that day but still felt as though I should drop in and check on Justin and Lilly.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Oh you know me, I'm all good. Hey, I'm sorry I didn't show up last week, my cell phone got turned off so I didn't have a way to call you."

I sighed, "It's alright, but next time, come down and at least let me know what's going on. I was worried sick about you."

"Sure was," Justin said. "Sometimes we're worried that your boyfriend has killed you or something."

She gasped, "Guys! My boyfriend would never do that."

We laughed together before I heard someone come in. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for Serena."

I turned around and saw a skinny man standing in my doorway holding a huge bouquet of flowers. I gasped and waved him over, "I'm Serena."

He smiled and brought the flowers to me, "Here you go ma'am, these are from a Mark Calaway."

I frowned at first and almost told him to throw them away when I saw a card hanging from them. I signed for the flowers and then took them to my office. Lilly and Justin watched me with smirks on their faces.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on you…" Justin said.

"Or he already got some goodies." Lilly said.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my office, "Oh hush."

I turned on the lights and then sat the vase on the desk. A soft smile formed on my face as I picked up the card and sat down in my chair. I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the card which read, "I'm Sorry" on the front in gold letters. Inside, was a note from Mark, which I read quietly to myself.

"Dear Serena, I'm not really a man who knows how to express himself through words so here I hope these flowers are a good start to saying I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you so I made reservations at the Moonlight restaurant downtown. If you forgive me, then meet me down there tonight at 8. If not…then don't show up. I'll find other ways to bother you so it might be in your best interest to show up."

I shook my head and smiled, not sure of why I even opened the card. The flowers were gorgeous and smelled wonderful too. Boy what was I thinking…

Later on that day, I put on some light blue jeans that had a silver chain wrapped around my waist. I then put on a white halter top and straightened my hair out. I couldn't believe I was really going down to this place…why must I be so forgiving? After putting on my jewelry and make-up, I got in my car and headed down to meet him.

I was expecting him to be out front when I got there, but instead, he was inside sitting at the table. I glanced at my clock and realized I was a little late. Oh well. He would get over it I hoped. I nearly stopped dead in my tracks upon seeing how nice he looked. He was dressed in a yellow and orange striped dress shirt with the first three buttons undone showing off a little of his chest. His hair was neatly pulled back into a low ponytail that rested on the back of his broad neck.

He smiled at me when I approached the table. "Hey."

"Hey," I said as I took a seat across from him, "Sorry I'm late."

He shrugged, "it's no biggie. I know you're a busy woman."

I giggled, "Yeah something like that."

"So, how are you?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm ok I guess."

"You guess?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

I glanced at him for a moment. "Yes I'm sure."

He smiled, "Well I think you're lying."

"Of course you do." I said. "Because you also know that I'm very pissed with you."

He nodded, "Yes I was expecting that."

I sighed and then decided to drop the bitchy attitude. "Thanks for the flowers though. They were beautiful."

"no problem." He said.

The waiter came a few seconds later and took our orders. While I was giving him my order, I couldn't help but notice the hard, yet gentle look in his eyes as he glanced across the table at me. It was almost as if I was something out of a dream, something so unreal.

Once the waiter left, I glanced back at him with a smile, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He chuckled, "I can't help it. You're just breathtaking to look at."

I blushed and leaned my head against my fist. "Mark…you don't have to tell me nice things to show how sorry you are. I understand how you feel and I'm sorry for how I acted too."

He nodded softly, "Fair enough, but I was serious about you being so gorgeous. I've told you that before."

"Yes you have." I said before taking a sip of my wine.

He stared at me a little longer, "Serena, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said.

He moved in closer to the table, "I need you to be completely honest with me alright?"

I nodded, "Go ahead."

"Before the night in the cabin…did you ever think about me." He asked.

I shifted in my seat and dropped my gaze from him, unsure of how to answer that question. I had thought about him alright…I even masturbated while thinking of him.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a smirk when I giggled a little.

I sighed, "Nothing…just thinking about something."

"Me?" he asked.

I nodded and finally met his gaze, "Yeah…did you think about me?"

He laughed, "I asked you first."

I bit my bottom lip and glanced off to the side. "Maybe a little."

He raised an eyebrow, "Just a little?"

I giggled, "Ok maybe a lot and that's why I was so jealous of Sara."

He nodded, "Makes sense…I thought about you a lot too…everyday actually since we first met."

I giggled, "Oh my gosh Mark I was at least 16 or something."

He nodded, "Yeah, but you always stayed on my mind and I never understood why until that night we were in that cabin…I never witnessed so much passion from a person like I saw in you. Even the sounds of your moans were enough for me to know what I was feeling."

I felt tears building in my eyes, "Not even in Sara?"

He shook his head, "Not even her…I fell in love with you that night. Deeply in love,"

I sighed with a smile and then wiped tears from my eyes, "Well if that's the case…why did you say all of those things when we went home the next day?"

"Because at the time I thought I had made a mistake. You were so young and I didn't want people thinking that I had screwed with your mind." He said. "Plus, I wasn't sure if you truly loved me the way I loved you."

I shook my head, "You say "Loved" but the truth is, I still love and care about you. No matter how hard I tried to get away from it all…I knew I loved you."

He reached across the table and held my hand, "So…what should we do about it?"

I wiped more tears from my face and looked at him. "I think…we could give it a shot."

"Really?" he asked. "Because I can't just be your friend."

I giggled, "Yeah me neither, but I really want to hold off on the sexual stuff. If that's ok."

"Of course it's ok." He said.

We got our dinner shortly after that. I couldn't believe I had just decided to be with this man after our little talk. I mean, sure he broke my heart, but I guess he also deserved to have a chance to fix it. We had a wonderful conversation about our lives over dinner. I told him of all the hell college life dealt with me and he told me of his plans to go back to wrestling. After dinner, we walked outside hand in hand with smiles on our faces.

"Um…call me later or something." I told him as I wrote my number down in his hand.

He smiled and then kissed me gently on the lips. "Be careful getting home sweetie."

"I will." I said before kissing him once more and then heading to my car. I was as happy as a fox as I rode through downtown…that is until I rode past my shop. There were firefighters and ambulances surrounding it so I stopped and hopped out of the car.

"What happened here?" I asked the chief firefighter.

"And who are you ma'am?" he asked.

I sighed, "The owner of this place. What's going on?"

He touched my shoulder gently, "You might want to sit down for this Serena…"

I glanced into his eyes and looked over his shoulder as they carried out a body inside of a body bag.

"Oh my God…What happened here?" I asked.

He sighed and shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry Serena, but it appears that someone set your place on fire. It was completely destroyed and…we found Justin's body inside."

I started crying, "Oh my God…"

"Lilly has been taken to the hospital for severe burns." He said. "Do you have any idea who would want to hurt you?"

I sighed and shook my head, unable to think straight at the moment.

"Serena?"

I turned around and saw Mark getting out of his truck, "Hey what happened?"

I pressed my forehead against him and cried my eyes out. "He's gone Mark….Justin's gone and so is my shop."

He sighed and hugged me tightly, "it's alright Serena, everything is going to be just fine."

I wanted to believe him but something inside told me that things were only going to get worse from here on out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

"I can't believe he's gone Mark." I said as Mark returned to the room. Since Mark was worried about my safety, he had me pack a few things and come over to his house. I had gotten a shower, and cried my eyes out while thinking about my fallen friend and my shop. Who could have done something like this? Of course I had Randy as number one on my list but then again my shop did put a lot of other places out of business. As far as I was concerned, it could have been anyone.

Mark handed me a cup of hot chocolate and then sat down next to me. I snuggled close to him, letting him put his arm around me.

"It'll be ok," he said as he rubbed my arm. "He's in a much better place now you know?"

I sighed, "Yea I guess you're right…but I can't help but think that everyone I've ever met always somehow gets hurt because of me."

"Hey don't say that." He said.

"But it's the truth." I said as another tear fell from my face. "Justin is dead, Lilly has severe burns, and Sara…lost you to me."

He chuckled, "Well that was her own fault. I stuck my neck out for that girl and she turned around and broke my heart."

I took a sip of the hot chocolate, smiling as the warm liquid soothed my throat. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's alright…it got me closer to you." He said.

I giggled, "So you're saying I'm not bad luck?"

"Exactly, just because it seems like people are always getting hurt around you doesn't mean that it's your fault." He said. "Justin and Lilly were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I nodded, "I guess your right…"

"Hang in there girl. I know you're stronger than this. Whoever did this to you definitely had a personal issue and they want to see you hurting as bad as they are hurting."

I sighed and laid my head against him, "Well Randy had a personal issue but I really don't think he would have gone that far."

"True…have you seen Sara at all?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Not since she brutally attacked me the day of my father's funeral."

"What the hell was she thinking doing that to you?" he asked.

"That's an easy one…she blames me for losing you." I said before taking another big sip of my hot chocolate.

He shook his head, "Man if she really went that far…I'm going to take her damn head off."

I giggled, "Mark you can't hit her."

"Fuck that. If she has enough balls to destroy something so precious to you…then she deserves to get hit." He said.

I shook my head, "If it was her, you let me handle that. Besides I never got my revenge on her for that weak ass sneak attack."

He laughed, "Such a tough woman."

"This is true."

We talked for another hour or so before deciding to head to bed. I found myself feeling real good about sleeping next to him without sudden urges to have sex. It was definitely a sign that I had truly grown up.

The next morning, he got up before I did and went for an early morning jog. Why in the hell would he want to get up at 5 am? That's just way too early for my taste. While he was out, I got up and made breakfast for the two of us while watching the news. Of course, my shop had made headlines.

"Breaking News, the famous tattoo shop, Serena's burned down late last night killing the owners employee and friend, Justin Moore. Police have questioned the other employee, Lilly Barns, who said they were cleaning the place up for the night when two people hopped out of a van and threw two bottles filled with gas and a burning cloth through the front window. Justin, who was closer to the window, died instantly when the first bottle exploded near his equipment. No arrests have been made but police do have a picture of the van as it was leaving the scene."

I sighed heavily after watching that. Poor Justin…he didn't even have a chance…

"Serena? Are you awake yet?" said Mark before turning the corner to come into the kitchen. I was still facing the TV not wanting him to see more of my tears. He walked up behind me and gently turned me around. I was a little caught off guard at the sight of him just in a pair of basket ball shorts and tennis shoes…but hey…it was pretty nice.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head as more tears formed. I covered my face with my hands and leaned into Mark's chest. He embraced me and rubbed my back gently.

"I'm sorry I keep crying like this." I said into his chest.

"Shh, it's alright baby. I would rather you let it out." He said. "It's not good to hold things in."

I cried harder and wrapped my arms around him. The guilt I was feeling was tearing me apart inside and I had no clue how to deal with it. He held me there for at least thirty minutes before I fully calmed down. He rocked me side to side slowly as I laid against his warm frame.

Once I was done crying, he took my hand and led me upstairs to the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet while he ran a nice hot bubble bath for me.

"You need to relax ok?" he said. "Everything will be just fine."

I nodded softly as he ran his hand under the faucet to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. Once the tub was filled up, he kissed my forehead and left me in peace. "Let me know if you need something else."

I sniffled with a smile, "I do need something."

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to stay with me." I said softly.

He smirked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded not wanting him to leave my side for even a second. He nodded as I pulled my hair up into a bun and then gently removed my clothes. He watched me with a smirk on his face, enjoying the view of my naked body.

"You've grown quite a lot in the past five years…" he said as I stepped into the tub.

I chuckled, "Well…I was still young five years ago. Things have definitely changed."

He smiled and sat down on the edge of the tub while I got comfortable in the water. I rested my head on the side of the tub and closed my eyes. "This is nice."

"Good." He said as he reached over and gently touched my face.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "I'm happy you're here…just to let you know."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I don't think I could have gotten through this at all without you."

"That makes two of us baby girl." He said.

I licked my lips, "Kiss me…please."

"You don't have to ask me twice." He said as he leaned down and kissed my lips. When he went to pull away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips firmly against his. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let his tongue inside. I hadn't noticed, but his body had found its way into the tub, on top of me. I giggled between a kiss, before he continued kissing me. I loved the way his lips caressed mine and took control of me. I thought our kiss would never end until his hands found their way between my legs. I reached down and covered my sensitive area.

"No Mark…I don't want to go all the way just yet." I said.

He nodded, "Alright baby, no problem."

I smiled and kissed him again, finally relaxing myself for the day. I sure hoped we would find who did this to me…because that person had hell to pay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

As days turned into weeks, I found myself growing increasingly frustrated with the investigation of my shop. I had been questioned three times about the situation, and even accused of being an accomplice in the arson. That of course, angered Mark since he was with me that entire day when the tragedy happened.

"Who are they to accuse you of something like that!" he asked when we got into his truck one evening after dinner. "Are they freaking nuts!"

I sighed and leaned my head against my fist. "I guess so. I would never demolish my own shop and kill someone who was like a brother to me."

Mark sighed in irritation before calming down. "It's cool, I know you didn't do this."

I smiled, "Thanks for the support."

"Anytime." He said as he started up the truck. "So, when you open up a new shop, will I get free tattoos?"

I giggled, "Mark!"

"What? I mean I was thinking about getting one on my back or maybe on my leg somewhere." He said.

I shook my head, "I guess I can work something out."

He smirked and then glanced at me, "Will I get to put a tattoo on you? Say maybe my name on your breast?"

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Oh baby you just want to see me naked again."

"Hell yes. You've got an amazing body." He said.

I raked my hand through my hair feeling a little bad about holding out on him. "You know…no one else has seen my body since we had sex."

He raised his eyebrows, "What? Are you serious?"

I nodded in shame, "Yeah."

He smiled, "I'm impressed…"

"Have you had some flings since then?" I asked.

He fell silent for a moment and glanced at me. "Just one…with Sara."

I gasped, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah…but it was three years ago. I was in the mood and she just happened to be in the club at the right time…" he said with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms. "Interesting. I wonder just how long you'll wait before I actually give in again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing, forget it."

"No Serena, what the hell did you mean by that?" he asked suddenly sounding real pissed.

I glared at him, "I'm just wondering if she was around right now…would you try to get in her pants just because you are in the mood."

He glanced at me like I was out of my mind. "Serena I didn't mean it like that."

"Yea ok." I said.

"Oh my goodness, don't tell me you think I would cheat on you with her if she was here." He said.

I shrugged, "I don't know Mark…you cheated on her with me!"

He sighed heavily, "I can't believe you're still stuck on that."

"I'm not Mark, but the way you said that made me wonder." I said.

He shook his head, "Serena, this relationship won't work if you don't trust me."

"I know that Mark, but you should have known that it was going to be tough for me to do that. Earning my trust isn't that easy you know."

"Yeah I can tell." He said.

I shook my head in frustration, "Take me home."

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Take me home." I snapped.

He shook his head and kept heading towards his house. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm not taking you home when some lunatic is trying to hurt you." He said.

I eyeballed him for a moment and then sighed, "Well fine, but I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight."

"If that's what you want." He said.

I kept looking out the window as we pulled up to his house, both of us remaining silent. I couldn't believe he actually got mad at me for feeling the way that I do! I mean do you blame me? The man clearly can't control his own dick and that would be a problem for us. When we got in the house I went straight upstairs and got in the shower, desperately wanting to cool down. I leaned head first against the wall while water ran down my bare back and legs. Silent tears fell from my eyes as I thought about the argument we had.

"Was I being a bitch?" I thought. "Am I wrong to assume he would cheat on me?"

I was so consumed by my thoughts that I didn't even notice him come into the bathroom with me. He quietly stripped out of his clothes and then stepped into the shower with me. I felt his presence the moment his foot touched the inside of the tub. He gently reached out and turned me around before pulling me close to his body. I leaned my forehead against his chest and traced his tattoo on his belly. He held my waist and gently kissed the top of my head. We were silent as our bodies sent secret messages of apology to each other.

After a few minutes, he grabbed a sponge and gently rubbed some soap onto it. He then turned me back around and began washing my back. I moved my hair out of the way and let him get the skin there before he moved down to my butt. I smiled softly as he washed my entire body and then placed me under the shower stream to rinse me off.

He then washed himself and we got out together. He handed me a white towel and I wrapped myself up in it. He then tied his towel around his waist and took my hand. Silently we walked to the bedroom where he rubbed lotion all over my body and then handed me some night clothes to wear. After I slipped into the thin night gown and white panties I blow-dried my hair while he put on his night clothes. I couldn't help but look at his chiseled features…getting lost in the beautiful tattoos and succulent muscles.

Once my hair was dry, we got into bed together and laid wrapped in each other's embrace. I loved listening to the rhythm of his heart. It was so strong and steady, never missing a beat. For a moment I thought we were going to go to bed in silence until he spoke up.

"I would never cheat on you Serena." He said. "I love you too much to go through with that."

I nodded and moved my hand over his rib cage. "I know…and I'm sorry for accusing you. That was wrong of me."

"it's alright, just promise me that you'll try to learn to trust me. Please?" he asked.

I smiled and looked up at him, "Of course."

He smiled and brought his lips down to mine. The gentleness of his lips, told me that he was truly hurt by what I said in the truck. Man I was bitch…why did I have to have trust issues? It was then that I realized the reasoning for the shower…he was trying to show me how well he could hold out, even if he was standing right next to me with all the opportunity in the world to make love to me. Boy did I feel like an idiot…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

The next day, Mark once again got up and went for his early morning run. While he was out, I decided to get up and give my mother a call. I hadn't spoken to her since the week before the shop burned down, and I was sure she had called my house one million times.

"Hello?" he said sweetly when she answered.

I smiled, "Hello mom."

"Serena? Oh my goodness honey are you ok?" she asked.

"for the most part." I said as I took the phone and walked to the living room. "I've got to start all over with the shop and, replacing Justin is going to be heart breaking."

"Awe sweetie, I know how you feel…but don't you worry, I have a feeling that things are going to be alright from here on out." She said.

"I hope so mom. I can't take another tragedy in my life." I said as I sat down on the couch. "Anyways, what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing much dear, just worrying about you honestly. Where are you calling me from?" she asked.

I went to tell her but then remembered that she was still pissed over the whole situation I went through with Sara and Mark. Boy she would ring my neck if she knew Mark was back in my life but she was going to find out eventually I suppose.

"I'm at Mark's place." I said.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Did you say Mark's place?"

I sighed, "Mom please don't start. Mark has been pretty nice to me since he's been here and I really need a friend right now."

"Oh Serena, now you know it's bad luck to be around him. He's probably trying to get in your pants again." She said.

I shook my head, "No mom, he's really different now. I can see it."

She sighed, "Serena,"

"Mom. Just trust me on this ok? I know what I'm doing." I explained to her.

"Alright dear, but please be careful. I don't want another fight to break out between you and Sara again."

"One won't break out if she doesn't sneak me again. I can't believe she did that to me after dad's funeral." I said as I turned on the TV.

"Yeah I know, but don't worry about her. From what I hear she's getting married to some guy or something." She said.

"Oh really? Well that's good." I said.

She chuckled, "You're not planning to be with Mark are you?"

"I'm already with him mom." I said.

"Well that didn't take long." She said. "How long have you been seeing him?"

"A few weeks." I said. "and for your information, we haven't had sex."

She laughed, "You read my mind dear. Well if he makes you happy then that's all that matters. I'd be happy to welcome him back into our family if you two ever decide to get married."

I giggled, "Mom, we aren't that far in the future yet."

"True, well you hang in there honey, and keep calling me. I feel like you barely called in the past month or so."

"That's because I haven't mom, I'm sorry." I said as I turned the channel.

"it's alright dear. You take care ok?" She asked.

I nodded, "Ok mom. Love you."

"Love you too," she said.

"Bye bye."

"Bye."

Once we hung up, I heard Mark come in through the front door. I glanced at him as he walked into the living room with a smile on his face. I instantly noticed that he wasn't wearing any running gear, but he was in a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt. His hair was slicked back into a neat ponytail and his teeth were glistening with delight as he smiled at me.

"Hey," I said as he walked up to me and grabbed my hands. He then pulled me to my feet and kissed me deeply. When he pulled away I smiled at him with confusion. "Ok…what was that for?"

He smiled, "I have a surprise for you but you have to go get dressed first."

"Uh, ok, give me a few minutes." I said as I turned and went upstairs. I had no clue what Mark had planned but I could see from the excitement in his eyes, that it was something big. I smirked as I pulled out a yellow jersey dress along with a push-up bra. I took my time getting changed, making sure to smooth out the dress to show off my curves and cleavage of course. I then curled up my hair, slipped on some socks and white tennis shoes, and headed back downstairs to join him. He was standing by the front door when I popped around the corner. His eyes traveled from my feet, to my long legs, my chest, and then my face.

"Daaammmn." He said. "There you go teasing me."

I giggled and grabbed my purse from the hook near the key holder. "So what's this big surprise?"

He smiled and took my hand, "First…let's go to lunch. I'm really hungry."

I smirked at him, "Ok."

Together, we walked to the truck hand in hand. He was nice enough to open my door for me for once…interesting. "I guess I can be a gentleman today."

I giggled and hopped into the truck, "That's a new one."

He chuckled, "Yea well don't get use to it."

I rolled my eyes as he shut my door and then reached over and opened his door for him. He glared at me with a smirk, "You must want something…"

I giggled and glanced down at the bulge between his legs making sure he didn't notice. "Oh I do…I'm just not going to tell you what it is."

He shook his head and shut his door before starting up the truck. Boy he looked good today. I didn't know what it was about a man that cleans up like he does, but it was a real turn on. We ended up going to lunch at the Aladdin hotel. They had this really nice restaurant on the first floor that served the best foods in the area. Mark and I spent a lot of time talking and joking around together. He even signed a few autographs for people who recognized him as the Undertaker.

"So when are you going back to wrestling Mark?" I asked as I finished up my pasta.

He sighed, "Real soon."

"You don't seem excited about it." I asked.

He glanced at me and then took a swig of his beer. "I am excited, but…I'm worried about leaving you behind every week. I don't want something to happen to you or our relationship."

I smiled and looked away from him, "Me neither, which is why we've got to find out who did this to my shop and Justin."

"And we will." He said as he reached across the table and held my hand. "I swear we will."

I smiled at him as our waiter returned to pick up our plates.

"Damn you look so freaking sexy in that dress." He said when the waiter left. "I'm about to have a heart attack over here."

I giggled knowing very well that I wanted him to take this dress off of me, "Oh my goodness you're a mess."

"And I'm dead serious." He said with a smile before handing the waiter some money when he came back. "Keep the change,"

"Thank sir, you two have a nice day." He said.

"Oh we will," he said as he took my hand and led me out of the building. I didn't know what it was about him that day, but something told me that he was truly a changed man and truly wanted to love and protect me.

"So what's this surprise?" I asked as he placed a blindfold over my eyes in the truck. "This better not be something scary."

He laughed, "it isn't trust me."

"ok." I said as he finished securing the blindfold.

We drove around for a few minutes before finally coming to a stop. He hopped out of the truck first and then came and got me out. He took my hand and slowly guided me to where he wanted me to go. I listened as we crossed the street and then came to another stop.

"Are you ready to see your surprise?" he asked.

"Yep." I said with a smile.

I felt him pull the blindfold off before he said, "Ok, open your eyes."

I wasn't expecting to see what I saw…but I was more than excited to see it. Right in front of my eyes, was a brand new tattoo shop, that was not only bigger than the last one I had, but in a totally different location, and a brand new design.

"W-what…is this…for me?" I asked as I looked at Mark and then back at the shop.

He smiled, "Yes it is. I had this built just for you."

I was at a loss for words so I just hugged him tightly, "Oh my gosh thank you so much Mark!"

"You're welcome baby." He said. "Come on, let me show you the inside."

I took a deep breath as he walked me to the door and punched in a code to unlock the door. The lights popped on immediately showing me the best looking shop I had ever seen. The walls were painted a deep red color with different tattoo designs hung up on every wall. There was a hardwood floor painted black, new leather chairs for the customers, and even a private area for my high class guests. My favorite place had to be the office. I had a new black desk with a fine leather chair. I giggled when I saw a picture of Mark as the Undertaker hanging up on one of the walls.

"What? I had to leave my mark." He said.

I sighed and leaned against the desk, "Wow…Mark this is so much…"

He stepped up to me and took my hands into his own. "Nothing is too much for you."

I smiled and stood up, finally feeling ready to give him a piece of my heart. "I love you Mark."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me softly. "I love you too."

I smiled again and gently pulled him down to kiss me again, only this time I didn't let him pull away. I moved down to his neck with my kisses, trying to tell him what I wanted. He clearly got the hint when my hand found its way between his legs and began rubbing his penis. He lifted my chin and kissed me roughly, responding to my advances just as I thought he would. I pushed him away from me and then walked over and locked the door. I then turned around and looked into his eyes while pulling off my underwear nice and slow from under my dress. Once they slid down to my feet, I stepped out of them and then kicked out of my shoes.

He licked his lips as I approached him again, wrapping my arms around his neck as he crushed his lips into mine. Slowly, he directed me to the desk, pushing off the pictures and other stuff that was on it before picking me up and sitting me on it. He kissed me again while massaging my breasts through my dress. His lips then traveled down to the side of my neck while one of his hands found its way down between my legs, making me moan softly as he played with my clit.

My body came to life, as he had his way with me. All I wanted to do was feel him inside of me. It had been five years, and I was in desperate need of attention. He stopped kissing my neck and moved back to my lips before reaching down and unbuckling his belt and jeans. Once he got his penis free, he dropped his pants and gently grasped my thighs in each hand. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth, as his penis gently slid inside of me.

My head slowly tilted back as a moan left my mouth. God he was still a big man…and still made me feel so damn good. He slowly began to slide in and out of my body driving me insane. I leaned back onto the desk and said, "Faster Mark…"

He nodded and gently pulled me closer to him. I laid completely on my back as he started to pick up his speed.

"Oh yea Mark, just like that…" I moaned as my hands grasped my breasts. Damn he felt so good! I started pulling up my dress, exposing more of my body to him as he kept up his thrusts.

"Damn you're still tight as hell" he said as he picked up more speed. My moans got louder and louder as pleasure completely took over.

We kept complete eye contact until we both finally came. I was a little shocked at how soon we came but I figured he wasn't done with me yet.

"Come on…let's go home." He said as he helped me up from the desk. We put back on our clothes and then hurried back to the truck. We couldn't help but kiss once more before getting inside and heading back to his house.

As soon as we got in the front door, he threw his keys and then pressed me against the wall, kissing me roughly. I kicked off my shoes again, before he moved me to the steps. Every time we moved, we pulled a piece of clothing off until we formed a trail of clothing that lead straight up to his bedroom. We didn't bother to get under the covers when we hit the bed. I laid on my back while he climbed on top of me, kissing me deeply as he re-entered my body.

I had to hold onto him tight as he pounded my pussy, making our bodies clap together over and over again.

"Aw yeah…harder…harder…" I moaned as he took control.

The sweet sound of our passionate love making could be heard throughout the house. Our moans were the loudest sounds of all next to the bed's squeaking.

He had flipped me into so many different positions that night, that I was sure I was going to be weak the next morning. I had rode on top of him front and back, on my knees, on my side, and on my belly. He even went so far to have me bend over on his dresser and hold on. We had shaken the poor thing so much that the drawers actually opened and all of his colognes and pictures fell off of it.

By three in the morning, we were finally done, having the best sex I had ever had. My hair was frizzy from sweating so much and his was as well. I had also left plenty of scratches on his back and shoulders…oh well.

Neither of us were able to talk, so we just laid in each other's arms…and slept the night away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Readers: **Sorry for not posting anything in the past two days. I was taking a small break from writing. Anyways, Here's the next chapter and I'll make sure to update Are You Scared as well.

**Chapter 18**

"Mark stop, I have to work." I told him as he kissed my neck.

It had been several weeks since I got my new shop and the police still hadn't found any suspects to the crime committed on my shop. Soon I began to give up hope. I figured moving on and forgetting about it would be a better choice for my life. Sure I would always wonder who killed my best friend, but at the moment, all I wanted to do was focus on where my life was headed.

At the moment, Mark was in my office at the shop, visiting me. So far, every time he visited me, he would take me into my office and "relieve some stress" if you know what I mean. He recently returned to the WWE and was becoming extremely popular with the fans. He hated being away from me for days on end but we both knew that he couldn't sit around and let me do all the working….especially when I was pregnant.

"Come on girl, just five minutes…" he said into my ear before licking my lobe.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I bit my bottom lip as my body became instantly turned on by his teasing. I sighed knowing that if we got started, there would be no stopping.

"Mark I can't, we're really busy and I can't leave my employees out there all alone." I said as I pushed him back and hopped off the desk.

He sighed and took my hands, "Alright well when you get off, your mine, understand?"

I giggled at his demanding voice. "Ok baby,"

"Oh yeah, I needed to tell you something." He said.

"What?" I asked.

He fell silent for a moment and then sighed deeply, "Sara turned herself in…"

I folded my arms, "So she destroyed my shop?"

He nodded, "She didn't say why but, she told me that she was put up to it."

I shook my head and then buttoned up my shirt. "I can't believe she went through with it."

"Can't you? I mean the woman has been jealous of you for years." He said.

I nodded and raked my hand threw my hair. "True, well I wonder who put her up to it."

"She won't say. She claims that the person threatened to kill her if she said anything." He said.

I sighed, "Well whatever then. She's in jail so I guess I can breathe now."

He smirked and pulled me into his embrace. "Yeah, and you can focus on becoming a mother."

I blushed and buried my face into his chest, remembering the day I found out that I was pregnant. Mark had just left to go to Madison Square Garden for his return and I started feeling really sick. I had thrown up three times that day and even more the next morning. I finally went down to the drug store and bought three tests which all confirmed my belief. Mark was overjoyed when I told him that we actually ended up making love right in the living room. Being a father was always one of his dreams and I was glad I was able to help with that.

"I love you Mark." I told him.

He lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away he said, "I love you too…just remember, you're mine when you get off."

I giggled and then headed back out into the store. I had two new employees, Rachel, and Meaghan who were related to some WWE superstars. Rachel, was Rey's little sister and Meaghan was Maven's sister. They were both funny girls and I prayed that nothing bad would happen to them because of me.

"Hey girl…_hey _Markey" Rachel said in her Spanish tone.

He smiled at them, "Ah, ladies."

"Good luck in your match on Monday." Meaghan said.

"Oh thanks, just make sure you ladies keep this one out of trouble for me." He said.

Rachel giggled, "You know we will."

He kissed me quickly and then left the shop. They shook their heads, "Girl, you're the luckiest woman I've ever met."

I laughed as I walked up to my station. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anyways, did the doctor tell you when you're due yet?" Rachel asked.

I shook my head, "No, he's supposed to tell me during the next appointment." I said as I glanced at the clock. I had one more hour left of work before I could go home. Damn that man…must he always come here and make my body go crazy!

"Awe good. Do you want a girl or a boy?" Meaghan asked as she finished up her client's tattoo.

"I would love a girl, but I think having a strapping young man would be better." I said.

"Oh I agree girl." Rachel said. "My little Elliana is a brat. All she does is scream and throw things when she doesn't get her way."

I giggled and shook my head, "Oh boy. The joys of motherhood,"

We all shared a laugh together before changing the subject to something else. I loved talking to them, they always did what they could to make me laugh.

When my shift was over, I walked to my car and got myself ready to head home. I pulled out my cell phone and gave Mark a call while I started up the car.

"Hey beautiful," he said when he answered.

I smiled, "Hey baby, I'm on my way home."

"Ok, I cooked some spaghetti for dinner, so I hope you're hungry." He said.

I licked my lips as I put the phone on speaker and sat it in it's holder. "Oh you know I'm hungry…but it's not for food."

"Oooohh….well come on home and get your dinner and then I'll give you your dessert."

I giggled as I headed down the road towards downtown. Hearing his voice was only turning me on more and I almost began to risk getting a ticket for speeding.

"Well I'm downtown right now, I should be home shortly." I said as I came to a red light.

He sighed, "I can't wait to see you."

I was about to answer when I noticed a car speeding towards me from the opposite direction. For a second I didn't think anything of it. Probably some dumb kid trying to race someone. My entire perspective changed when the car suddenly swerved into the lane right across from me and didn't tap his breaks. The person inside of it then decided to jump from it, letting it continue it's path of destruction. I had no time to react….

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed before the crunching sound of our cars colliding filled my ears. My head hit the steering wheel with so much force that I was instantly knocked unconscious. The last thing I heard, was Mark's voice in the phone which had flown to the floor with shattered glass.

"Serena? Serena? Are you there? Baby what's going on? Talk to me!" he yelled but I couldn't respond. I didn't know why this person attacked me…but I did know that I just might not be ok.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

"Serena? Serena if you can hear me please keep breathing sweetie."

My eyes opened slowly to the sight of siren lights, camera flashes, and three paramedics looking down at me. Their voices sounded muffled to me at first until I started feeling pain in my entire body.

"Serena?" one of the paramedics called out to me.

"She's crashing man! We've got to get her to the hospital!" the other paramedic yelled.

I felt really dizzy before…I felt nothing at all. Was I dying? I kept hearing Mark's voice over and over in my head, asking me if I was ok, what was happening…to speak to him. I suddenly remembered the car coming at me and a man hopping out of it. Who was he? Why did he do this to me? I could hear heart monitors being hooked up to my body and felt the prick from the IV being placed in my arm.

"We've got to hurry man, we're running out of time!" the paramedic said as the ambulance started up. "Has anyone called her boyfriend?"

"Yes I'm right on it." said the woman.

Mark…oh I hoped I lived through this long enough to see his face one more time. I slipped in and out of consciousness on the way to the hospital. I had no clue how bad my injuries were until I heard the doctors telling the nurses that they needed to operate on my right arm. I was so scared, especially for my baby.

I wasn't too sure how much longer I was out but when I woke up, I was happy to come face to face with Mark who was sitting on the bed holding my good hand. My other hand was wrapped in a small cast.

"M-mark?" I said.

He glanced at me and then smiled, "Hey baby, I'm so glad to see you're awake."

I smiled and went to say something else, but it was real difficult to do so. "I-is the ba-baby ok?"

He reached down and placed his hand on my lower abdomen. "It's still safe inside of you."

I smiled, "Good."

"Listen, don't try to talk ok? You need to rest." He said as he rubbed my forehead. I could tell by how he looked that he was pretty distraught over the accident and hadn't slept in a few days.

I shook my head, "N-no…some-one t-tried to k-ill me."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and a tear fell from one of them. "I-I saw, s-someone j-jump from the other car…he was t-trying to kill me."

He squeezed my hand gently, "Did you see what he looked like?"

I shook my head, "N-o. It all happened s-so fast."

"Ok honey, please don't talk anymore…you need to sleep." He said.

I shook my head as more tears fell from my eyes, "N-no Mark. H-he's going to come after me!"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Serena. I've already done enough." He said as his eyes began to water.

"It wasn't your fault. Neither of us knew it was coming…." I said.

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "I'm just glad you're safe. Now all I need to do is find out who did this to you…whoever did it is going to pay big time."

I sighed as he got up from the bed and grabbed his car keys from the table. "W-where are you going?"

"I need to find some answers…I'll be back by tomorrow morning I swear." He said as he took my hand again.

I started to cry, "Mark please d-don't leave me here."

"Shh, it's going to be alright baby. You're safe here." He said before kissing my lips. "I love you."

"I l-love you too." I said before feeling my medicine kick in. My eyes grew heavy and my body fell weak with tiredness. Soon I had drifted off to sleep hoping and praying that he would be there when I woke up in the morning.

Later on that night I opened my eyes around two in the morning to the sound of a truck pulling into the parking lot outside of my window. At first I didn't think anything of it and I went to go back to sleep. Suddenly, I saw bright lights outside of my window. I turned and looked at it for a moment wondering why this idiot was shining his lights into my room. I then saw the shadow of someone coming up close to the window. The shape of the person looked really familiar, but nothing like Randy Orton. This person was skinny like a female. I sat up slowly while still trying to figure out who this person was. She had long hair that's for sure and was at least a foot or more shorter than Mark. I pushed back my blankets and dangled my feet from the bed. Then with my good arm, I grabbed a hold of my IV pole and walked across the cold floor to get to the window. My heart started pounding as I got closer and closer to the window. When I was close enough, I reached out and pulled the string, raising the blinds…

Complete and utter shock took over when I saw my cousin Sara standing on the other side of the window. She smiled and leaned her head to the side before saying, "Hello little cousin."

I gasped and turned to run just as she took a brick and tossed it through the glass. I tried to scream but my voice was still hoarse. As she climbed through the window I pulled the IV out of my arm and ran out of the room as fast as my weak legs would let me.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you can't be out of bed." A nurse said to me as I stumbled against the wall.

"Someone's after me!" I cried before my cousin came around the corner.

The nurse's eyes widened before she stood up, "Ma'am, do you have a visitor's pass?"

She didn't say anything to her, instead she pulled a gun from her pocket and shot the nurse in the chest. I kept running down the hall, hoping to God that she didn't plan on shooting me. Why was she even doing this? As far as I was concerned she had gotten her revenge a long time ago!

I found a flight of steps that led into the basement, and did my best to get down them. When I came to the bottom, I ended up slipping and fell the rest of the way down.

"Awe…did Serena get another boo boo?" Sara said from the middle of the steps. "You know, this didn't have to happen Serena. If you would have just died in that accident I wouldn't be after you now." She said.

I forced myself back up on my feet and tried to get away when someone grabbed me from behind.

"I've got her Sara! Now come on down here and make this bitch pay!" Randy screamed.

"Why are you doing this?" I managed to scream. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Sara chuckled, "Oh you didn't huh? Well I'd like to think that you've been quite a bad girl lately."

I sighed as I struggled in Randy's arms trying to get free.

"You see Randy and I had a little talk and we think that me kicking your ass just wasn't enough to make my pain go away…I don't like having whores in my family and since you're the biggest one, I think it's best if I got rid of you."

"You have some nerve calling me a whore after what you did to Mark. You've always been a sleazy whore Sara!"

She gritted her teeth, "Oh yea? Well name other people I've screwed other than Mark and Shane?"

I sighed, "You used to screw our teachers in high school dumbass!"

"That's true…well I guess you've got me there but that isn't the only reason I wanted to get rid of you…I'm so sick of being compared to you. Everyone always thought you were so FUCKING special!" she said as she pointed the gun at me. "It's my turn to be in the spotlight little cousin and I'm going to start by taking you out of the picture."

I shook my head, "Getting rid of me isn't going to make anything better Sara."

"Oh yea? Well it will have Mark eating out of the palm of my hands."

Randy loosened his grip a little. "Wait…what about me?"

She chuckled, "What about you indeed…I only used you to make sure I got this bitch all by herself."

His eyes narrowed before he let me go. "So you were never planning on there being a me and you?"

"Hell no Randy! I cheated on you with Mark…what makes you think I would want you now?" she said with a sinister grin.

"You evil bitch!" I yelled. "You're sick!"

"And you're a slut. What can I say, we're even." She said.

Randy looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, "Serena, I'm so sorry…I never would have gotten this bitch out of jail if I would have known her true plan."

She laughed, "Awe how sweet. Now what are you going to be friends?"

"They just might be."

A smile formed on my face at the sound of Mark's voice. He stepped from the shadows with a gun pointed directly at Sara. She gasped, "Mark…honey…what a pleasant surprise."

"Don't call me honey after everything you've done Sara. How could you do this to your cousin?"

"How could you sleep with her behind my back!" She screamed as she pointed the gun at Mark. "I was trying so hard to make our marriage right and yet you went and fucked the one person you knew I hated!"

He shook his head, "I didn't sleep with Serena because our marriage was falling apart. I loved Serena and I married you to cover up my feelings."

I gasped hearing those words. "You really did that?"

He nodded, "You were young at the time and…I knew it would be wrong to be with you…so I married Sara to stay close to you."

She growled, "So you used me to get close to her! I should kill you both together!"

Before she could fire her weapon, Randy tackled her to the ground, sending the gun flying into the corner.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

Mark lowered his gun and then scooped me up into his arms, "Make sure she gets locked up again. I really don't want to have to kill her."

With that, he carried me back upstairs where the police were waiting. I was given a whole new room on the third floor and ended up sleeping peacefully with Mark by my side.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

I was more than happy once Sara was sentenced to life in prison. Although it took them a year to fully try her, I was still happy that Justin got justice for her insensitive attitude. By now, Mark and I were parents of a healthy little boy he named Justin, in memory of my friend. Rachel and Meaghan were frequent visitors and they constantly brought Justin new gifts every time they came.

As for Mark, he took a great shine to being a father. Whenever he was back from working, he would always spend time playing with Justin and teaching him how to walk. I was so happy the day Mark came home and Justin actually got up and walked to him. There was a smile on his face as he reached up to Mark, who happily scooped him up.

"Alright little man! Daddy is proud of you!" he told him before kissing his forehead. "How are you doing baby?" he asked me.

"I'm good just happy that you're home." I said as I walked up and kissed him, on the lips.

"Mmm, I can see that." He said with a smirk. "I'm happy to be home so I can see you and my little man here."

I smiled and then turned and headed to the kitchen. He followed me with Justin trying to talk in his arms.

"What did you cook? It smells awesome in here." He said.

"Just some seafood gumbo…" I said.

He smiled and then readjusted Justin in his arms, "Sounds good…"

I nodded and mixed the soup. I noticed he was real quiet, so I turned around and looked at him. "What's the matter Mark?"

He smirked as he looked into my eyes and then looked at Justin. "I've been thinking about something when I'm gone on work…but I'm afraid to come out and ask you."

I smiled and wiped my hands off with a dish towel. I then turned and looked into his eyes, "Is it something serious?"

He nodded, "Definitely…"

"Well let me put little man to sleep and we'll talk ok?" I asked.

He nodded and handed him to me. Shockingly, he wanted to stay with Mark. He held onto his shirt and shook his head before saying, "No mommy."

We raised our eyebrows at each other, "Well I guess it's my turn to put him to bed."

I nodded and watched as he left the kitchen to take Justin to his room. He was back within a half hour still looking at me with a look of nervousness. He took my hand and pulled me in front of him gently.

"So…what's up?" I asked.

He smirked and took a deep breath, "Ok…I want us to spend the rest of our lives together but before we can do that…" I watched as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small blue jewelry box.

"Oh my God…" I said as I covered my mouth with my hands. Tears began to form in my eyes as he took my hand and got down on one knee. He opened the box and showed me the huge ring inside. "mark…don't even ask…the answer is yes!"

He laughed and placed the ring on my finger before standing up and kissing me deeply. "I love you Mark Calaway."

"I love you too Serena." He said.

From that moment on, I was the happiest girl in the world. I not only had a beautiful baby boy, but I had a man whose only intentions in this life, was to make me his, forever.


End file.
